TEMPESTS OF DUST
by wapsychoco
Summary: Eleanor, cousine du Roi Louis XIV, s'est vue confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Du haut de ses 17 ans, elle est envoyée en Angleterre en tant qu'espionne pour surveiller les relations entre l'Angleterre et la Hollande que le Roi projette d'attaquer. Mais alors qu'elle doit se rapprocher du Prince Guillaume d'Orange, elle se heurte à de sombres sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

« Est-ce une plaisanterie, votre Altesse ? »

Eleanor fixait tour à tour Henriette et son autre dame de compagnie, Sophie. Toutes les deux l'avaient accompagnée pour son périple diplomatique en Angleterre, alors que le roi désespérait de trouver des alliés pour accomplir sa lubie militaire du moment : envahir la Hollande. Henriette venait de faire peser la balance des négociations du côté de la France. Peu de choses empêcheraient désormais le destin de Louis XIV de se dérouler. Eleanor savait qu'elle venait certainement d'assister à un moment historique mais tandis que les palpitations de son coeur se réjouissaient de l'obstacle qu'Henriette venait de gravir, les choses prirent un autre tournant…A cet instant précis, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Et si elle avait imaginé tout ce que ce moment allait engendrer dans sa vie, Eleanor aurait sans aucun doute tenté de s'enfuir aussi vite et aussi loin que possible. Ici, dans un couloir à l'écart, au sein du château du Roi d'Angleterre, Henriette lui annonçait qu'elle ne rentrerait pas en leur compagnie à Versailles. Une autre mission plus importante l'attendait…

« Je connais suffisamment bien mon frère. Il ne nous donne très certainement pas son aide absolue. Ses relations avec la Hollande sont d'une importance indispensable pour l'Angleterre. Je crains qu'il n'essaie de faire je-ne-sais quelle manoeuvre pour s'assurer de conserver leur soutien…

\- Mais qu'ai-je à faire dans cette histoire, votre Altesse ?

\- Eleanor, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour garder un oeil sur mon frère et sur ses affaires diplomatiques… Surtout avec Guillaume d'Orange. Tu es la cousine du Roi. Après l'accord que nous venons de passer, ta présence ici n'aura rien d'illégitime.

\- Enfin, ce serait une provocation de me laisser à la cour d'Angleterre ! Je ne suis même pas une cousine légitime de Louis… Et je suis certaine qu'il ne permettrait pas ceci !

\- Peut-être… la voix d'Henriette faiblissait tandis que des soldats traversaient le corridor. Mais je ne peux me permettre de partir alors que mon instinct me dit de me méfier de l'Angleterre »

Eleanor se sentait comme une proie prise au piège, dansante dans la cage qu'Henriette tenait entre ses doigts. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle n'était rien. Son père, Gaston de France, avait été l'oncle de Louis. Après avoir trahi sa famille et participé à la Fronde, il avait eu une petite relation clandestine avec une dame de la Cour. Et Eleanor était arrivée. Son père avait tenu à la garder avec lui durant toute son enfance, l'identité de sa mère devant demeurer secrète. Mais avant ses dix ans, Gaston rendit son dernier soupir, et Eleanor se retrouva dans une situation délicate, sans la moindre protection, bâtarde sans mère et avec un traître à la monarchie pour père. Elle eut une chance inouïe que le Roi, fraichement sacré, ait eu une forme d'affection pour ce fruit du pêché et lui permette de séjourner à la Cour avec un petit titre de comtesse pour la forme. Eleanor lui devait tout, et plus encore. Et elle avait déjà tellement bénéficié de sa clémence…

« Quand rentrerai-je au Palais ? » Elle tenta vainement de dissimuler les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, elle n'avait jamais été confrontée seule à une mission de cette importance sur ses épaules, dans un pays inconnu. Elle frémissait intérieurement de toute cette peur qui envahissait son esprit.

Sophie remarqua son état, et ne put résister au besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, avant d'éclater elle-même en sanglot, le plus silencieusement possible. Elle avait toujours eu cette forme d'empathie envers les autres. Eleanor et elle étaient inséparables depuis son arrivée à la Cour, et la sensation démangeante de laisser une partie d'elle-même en Angleterre lui était difficilement supportable.

« Avant la fin de cette guerre, je l'espère, Henriette évitait soigneusement le regard de sa dame de compagnie, sachant la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à lui confier un tel service. Il y a une personne de confiance au château, à qui tu fourniras de brèves missives pour nous informer de ta situation et de tes découvertes. Bien, Sophie, nous ne devons pas tarder désormais… »

Sophie relâcha son emprise sur son amie, et tenta vainement d'esquisser un sourire d'encouragement, en promettant qu'elles se reverraient vite. Une promesse qu'elles ne tiendraient pas, mais elles l'ignoraient encore. Tandis qu'Henriette remerciait brièvement la jeune femme qu'elle abandonnait à son sort, elle prit le chemin menant à la cour extérieur pour rejoindre son carrosse. En chemin cependant, elle se retourna vers Eleanor, qui séchait difficilement ses larmes et tentait de reprendre contenance. Elle l'alpagua le plus discrètement possible, un petit sourire en coin :

« Oh, et Eleanor… Peut-être que tu croiseras le chemin du Prince d'Orange. Après avoir appris mon arrivée, je doute qu'il se contente d'une petite remontrance par courrier adressée au roi d'Angleterre ». Et elle s'éloigna à nouveau jusqu'à devenir une ombre informe dans la lumière de la soirée hivernale.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que son histoire commença.


	2. Chapter 2

Si Henriette connaissait suffisamment son frère le roi d'Angleterre pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait aisément mettre un terme à son entente avec les hollandais, ce dernier connaissait également suffisamment sa cadette pour savoir que la jeune dame de compagnie qu'elle avait laissée au château n'était pas là par simple envie de découvrir la culture anglo-saxonne. Elle devait certainement le surveiller, cela ne faisait pas le moindre doute. Louis XIV avait toujours eu peu de confiance en ses alliés après tout, et la position ambigüe de l'Angleterre sur le terrain diplomatique devait incontestablement renforcer ses craintes. Eleanor savait qu'elle s'engageait ici sur un terrain où elle était déjà à découvert. Du moins, au près du Roi d'Angleterre seulement. Elle doutait que toute la cour anglaise soit mise au courant de sa mission, ni même de son identité et de son lien de parenté avec le Roi de France. En cela, elle bénéficiait d'un certain avantage. Si Jacques II veillerait à ne pas s'ébruiter sur ses choix diplomatiques lorsqu'elle serait dans les alentours, certains de ses conseillers seraient peut-être plus complaisants à délivrer quelques informations.

Dès son premier soir ici, on lui avait attribué une petite chambre vétuste dans laquelle elle se sentait davantage prisonnière qu'invitée. Elle avait passé la moitié de sa première nuit en Angleterre à laisser couler ses larmes de colère, une colère contre Henriette qui se servait impunément d'elle, une colère contre son cousin Louis qui devait certainement approuver par son silence assourdissant. L'autre partie de la nuit fut largement occupée à développer des idées et des stratagèmes pour parvenir à se rapprocher discrètement d'un conseiller du roi Jacques. Un conseiller qui ne soit pas averti de son rôle d'espionne pour la France, mais assez proche du Roi pour être alerté de projets importants. Il faudrait donc d'abord passer la journée du lendemain à observer et se fair une place parmi les dames de la cour qui, comme chaque cour d'Europe, demeuraient la meilleure source de rumeurs possibles (du moins, lorsqu'elles n'abordaient pas des sujets superficiels à mourir d'ennui). Eleanor haïssait sa situation. Elle haïssait devoir dissimuler son identité, ce qu'elle faisait déjà habituellement en France pour s'éviter des ennuis. A Versailles, au moins, elle n'avait plus à mentir. Elle avait à peine commencé à se sentir chez elle, à y trouver une sorte de foyer, un réconfort qu'on la chassait dans ces murs anglais glacés pour mener une mission déjà perdue. Comment pouvait-on croire qu'elle réussirait, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, sans la moindre expérience, ni même la moindre influence, à soutirer des informations pour son pays ? Eleanor voyait cette mission davantage comme un moyen de se débarrasser du fardeau encombrant qu'elle représentait pour son cousin. Mais puisqu'elle était ici, et qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre but en vue, alors autant soigner son travail.

L'infiltration des salons lui permit de connaitre des noms intéressants, de potentielles cibles à approcher, à surveiller, peut-être même à séduire s'il fallait en arriver à ce point. A ce sujet, sa totale inexpérience finirait forcément par lui faire défaut… Elle repéra également le jeune cochet à qui elle devait faire passer ses messages pour la France, un rouquin assez silencieux et prompt à la tâche. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs combien la France le payait pour ses services pour le moins risqués. Alors qu'elle lui s'apprêtait à lui remettre un billet informant le Roi de France que la flotte anglaise se préparait comme convenu (et donc que l'Angleterre exécutait visiblement bien sa part du contrat), elle traversa un couloir empli de chuchotements à peine audibles de servantes, de dames de la cour derrière leurs éventails, entre quelques gloussements. Elle s'approcha alors de l'une d'entre elle qui était par ailleurs dame de compagnie de Marie, la fille du Roi d'Angleterre, et avec qui il semblait aisé d'obtenir des informations sans attendre trop de questions embarrassantes en retour.

« Oh Eleanor, où étais-tu ? Tu as manqué son entrée. Et quelle entrée…

\- Quelle entrée ? De quoi parles-tu ? souffla Eleanor, très peu friande des devinettes.

\- Le Prince d'Orange voyons ! Il est arrivé il y a un quart d'heure de cela. Il s'entretient avec le Roi dans la salle du trône actuellement. Décidément, la princesse Henriette il y a quelques jours, puis maintenant Guillaume d'Orange, j'imagine que de grandes choses se planifient ici. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'une guerre finisse par éclater… Toutes ces diplomaties… »

Eleanor la fixait de façon dubitative. Les dames de la cour semblaient peu au courant du contenu des négociations entre la France et l'Angleterre. De toute façon, elles ne s'en seraient pas soucié plus que de rigueur. Aussitôt, un troupeau de femmes débarqua et s'en suivirent des interrogations fondamentales « comment est-il ? Est-il aussi froid qu'on nous l'a décrit ? J'ai entendu qu'il avait un de ces regards à vous couper le souffle ! Moi j'ai entendu qu'il était méprisant et malpoli… ».

Eleanor profita de l'agitation pour s'éloigner furtivement. Guillaume d'Orange était ici, à s'entretenir avec le Roi d'Angleterre. Elle devait savoir le coeur même des négociations. Elle tenta subtilement de s'approcher de la salle du trône, dont l'entrée était sévèrement gardée par une horde de gardes qui la renvoyèrent d'où elle venait. Elle retourna alors à sa chambre pour organiser ses idées. Dehors, le temps virait dangereusement à une tempête agitée. Le Prince d'Orange ne pourrait pas repartir ce soir en Hollande. Ce qui lui laissait quelques heures, voire quelques jours supplémentaires pour trouver un moyen d'intercepter leurs négociations. Avant tout, elle devait impérativement en savoir plus sur ce Guillaume d'Orange. Et sur la politique actuelle de la Hollande. De nouveaux sujets pour elle. Eleanor emprunta alors plusieurs ouvrages de la bibliothèque du château qui regorgeait de vieux manuscrits historiques concernant la Hollande.

Deux bouquins sous le bras, un autre déjà ouvert qu'elle était occupée à lire tandis qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque et empruntait le couloir principal pour rejoindre sa chambre. Et au détour d'un couloir, à une intersection, elle heurta lourdement quelque chose. Les livres et parchemins se fracassèrent sur le sol, faisant un vacarme de tous les diables. La jeune comtesse se baissa aussitôt pour les ramasser et lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux, un regard pénétrant la fixait avec un air intrigué. Ces yeux… D'un bleu si clair, si tranchant, lui coupèrent le souffle au premier abord. Incapable du moindre mouvement, elle était restée figée dans son mouvement alors qu'elle attrapait un ouvrage à ses pieds. L'homme qui l'avait heurtée esquissa un sourire en coin. Sourire qui n'arrangea rien à la situation de la jeune femme, déjà suffisamment perturbée. Il se baissa pour lui remettre le fameux ouvrage en question entre les mains.

« Vous vous intéressez à l'histoire de Hollande ? »

Son accent le trahit aussitôt. A cet instant précis, Eleanor remarqua que plusieurs gardes l'entouraient. Des gardes qui n'étaient pas anglais. Elle venait juste d'entrer en collision avec le Prince Guillaume d'Orange. Et le choc était bien plus que physique.

« Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de me présenter. Je suis…

\- Un fin connaisseur de l'Histoire de Hollande ? coupa Eleanor avec un ton ironique dans la voix. Sa réplique fit son petit effet. Après un bref étonnement, le Prince se permit un léger rire.

\- J'imagine que vous ne trouverez pas de meilleur expert ici » lâcha-il en lui remettant définitivement le livre entre les mains, créant un petit contact électrique en touchant ses doigts.

Eleanor soutenu son regard du mieux qu'elle pouvait, alors qu'elle avait simplement envie de s'enfuir le plus vite possible pour se remettre de ces émotions. Mais elle tenait là une opportunité inespérée pour se rapprocher du Prince, et elle ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser filer. Et puisque le terrain semblait engagé sur ce ton, elle poursuivit la carte de la séduction. Une première fois pour cette jeune femme qui avait vécu dans l'ombre toute sa vie.

« Alors dites-moi, pourquoi une jeune française présente à la cour anglaise s'intéresserait à la situation de la Hollande ? son ton était à présent davantage suspicieux.

\- A vrai dire, j'ai tout juste entamé un voyage pour découvrir l'Europe »

C'était la première idée qui était venue, à vif.

« J'ai commencé avec l'Angleterre, je comptais rejoindre ensuite l'Ecosse puis embarquer pour les Provinces Unies…

\- Dans ce cas, vous perdez votre temps avec ces livres. Ils sont tous désuets je le crains. Et surtout ennuyeux à mourir.

\- Et bien je suppose que je devrais m'en contenter, mon seigneur ».

Alors qu'elle le saluait et qu'elle le dépassait pour poursuivre son chemin, le prince se retourna sur son passage, la détaillant un moment avant d'ajouter :

« Si vous voulez des conseils plus pointus sur la Hollande, vous n'avez qu'à me le demander. »

Le coeur d'Eleanor manqua un battement. Il semblait désireux de saisir cette opportunité pour la revoir. Elle qui craignait la façon d'établir un premier contact, se rendait à présent compte que cela était finalement un jeu d'enfant. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu dangereux…


	3. Chapter 3

Eleanor retrouva la seule connaissance qui lui était supportable dans ce château, en croisant Laura, la jeune dame de compagnie de la princesse qui lui avait appris plus tôt l'arrivée de Guillaume. Ses boucles brunes virevoltaient dans les airs tandis qu'elle s'affairait dans la chambre de la princesse pour tout mettre en place lorsqu'il sera l'heure de la préparer pour le banquet. Eleanor la suivait du regard tandis qu'elle s'occupait de sa propre coiffure. Elle ignorait s'il était commun d'utiliser la chambre de la princesse pour s'y préparer lorsqu'elle était absente, mais la vétusté de son propre espace pour dormir lui laisser si peu de place pour s'affairer et se préparer qu'elle avait accepté avec plaisir l'invitation de Laura.

« Donc tu l'as croisé ?

\- Percuté serait plus adéquat, précisa Eleanor en esquissant un petit sourire.

\- Mon Dieu Eleanor, en deux jours ici tu accumules plus d'aventures que je n'en ai vécues en des années ! Alors dis-moi, comment est-il ? De près, je veux dire. Je ne l'ai aperçu que très brièvement »

Les doigts d'Eleanor se figèrent dans sa coiffure tandis que ses souvenirs tentaient de lui rappeler sa rencontre avec le Prince d'Orange. La première chose qui revint fut ses yeux. Son regard. D'une intensité percutante. Il n'avait pas une longue chevelure comme la plupart des hommes de la cour française, et ne portait d'ailleurs aucune perruque. Ses cheveux bruns légèrement ébouriffés lui offraient une allure désinvolte qui tranchait avec l'aspect sérieux de ses traits. Il était grand, dans ses souvenirs. Une belle allure. En somme, il était assez séduisant, elle devait l'admettre. Mais cela ne devait pas la déconcentrer de son objectif initial.

« Je suis certaine que son entrevue avec le Roi s'est bien déroulée. Il avait une mine affreuse en arrivant ici. Ils ont dû trouver un terrain d'entente pour qu'il puisse être aussi léger en ta croisant.

-Sais-tu de quoi ils ont pu parler ? analysa-elle.

\- Des alliances j'imagine. Je n'en sais pas plus. J'ai passé la journée à chercher la Princesse Marie. Elle était introuvable. Quoi qu'il en soit, il risque de repartir rapidement, tu devrais profiter du banquet de ce soir pour… te rapprocher de lui » ajouta-elle en gloussant doucement.

A ces mots, Eleanor fit tomber une pince à cheveu au sol. Laura n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en jeu. De l'extérieur, cela devait ressembler à un simple jeu de séduction. De l'intérieur, c'était une véritable partie d'échecs sur les intérêts de trois nations différentes. Le moindre faux pas, et Eleanor pouvait tout gâcher des efforts diplomatiques engagés par Henriette. D'ailleurs, il fallait absolument lui transmettre la présence de Guillaume d'Orange ici au plus vite, pour confirmer ses craintes, avant d'en savoir plus.

L'ennui demeurait que même pour un simple jeu de séduction sans conséquence politique, Eleanor aurait été désemparée. Jamais elle ne l'avait pratiqué et malgré toute l'assurance dont elle disposait, elle ne parvenait que maladroitement à jouer l'experte. Pour empirer les choses, le Prince en question la perturbait. Non non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit bouleversée si aisément par cet homme. L'intérêt de la France dépendait d'elle. Voilà ce qu'elle se répétait pour se donner contenance.

Lorsque Eleanor s'apprêtait à sortir, s'estimant préparée, Laura lui coupa le chemin vers la porte cependant.

« Tu ne comptes pas porter cette robe j'espère ? »

Eleanor contempla sa propre tenue. Une robe écrue, assez simple à vrai dire, elle avait pu emmener assez peu d'affaires de Versailles en partant en urgence avec Henriette. A l'époque, elle ignorait qu'elle aurait besoin de davantage de tenues… Laura soupira et la traîna jusque dans sa propre chambre, bien plus grande que la sienne, ouvrant une armoire remplie de diverses étoffes. Elle sortit une robe d'un rouge éclatant qui contrastait merveilleusement avec ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Je te rappelle que ce prince est amené à diriger les Provinces Unies un jour et qu'il n'est toujours pas marié…

\- Laura, c'est ridicule. Je lui ai simplement parlé quelques secondes… Que t'imagines-tu ? »

Laura, pour toute réponse, se contenta de hausser les épaules. La naïveté de ses vingt ans la poussait à imaginer qu'un futur stathouder épouserait une bâtarde française de sang royal qu'il avait croisé quelques minutes auparavant. Même dans un monde utopique, cela était une vaste plaisanterie. Eleanor doutait que les informations seraient aisées à soutirer du Prince, et peut-être que chercher à nouveau son contact mettrait en péril son objectif. Mais il fallait essayer. C'était la seule chose un tant soit peu concluante depuis son arrivée.

La salle du banquet, la veille encore sombre et austère rayonnait cette soirée là. Illuminée de parts et d'autres par de somptueux chandeliers, drapée de couleurs criardes, et surtout peuplée comme jamais. La cour se pressait pour approcher le fameux prince de Hollande, celui qu'on décrivait comme froid, réservé, calme. Les rumeurs ne semblaient pas mentir. Guillaume d'Orange, assis à la table d'honneur aux côtés du Roi était d'un sérieux à faire retomber à lui seul toute l'ambiance de la soirée. Il ne semblait pas s'ennuyer. Simplement analyser. Il observait tout d'un oeil attentif, avec une intense réflexion. Cette attitude contrastait totalement avec sa légèreté quelques heures plus tôt dans les couloirs du château. Eleanor se plaça près de Laura, à quelques sièges de la princesse Marie. De sa place, elle pouvait clairement l'observer tout en parvenant à rester discrète.

« J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit le même homme que tu m'as évoqué tout à l'heure Eleanor… Pourquoi se donne-il cet air suffisant ? chuchota Laura dans son oreille, espérant que la princesse ne l'entendrait pas.

\- Moi même je peine à le reconnaitre.

\- Eh bien Marie, vous ne semblez pas particulièrement d'humeur festive non plus. Que se passe-il ? Vous êtes friande de ce genre de banquets d'ordinaire… »

Eleanor ignora la réponse de la princesse, concentrée sur les faits et gestes de sa cible. Cependant, le Prince d'Orange finit par remarquer cette jeune femme qu'il avait bousculée plus tôt et son regard inquisiteur et curieux croisa le sien. Eleanor baissa aussitôt les yeux. Une partie d'elle demeurait pudique et gênée sans qu'elle ne sût pourquoi. Guillaume esquissa alors un sourire et porta son verre à ses lèvres, sans détourner son regard d'elle. Cette fixation intense parût attirer l'intention du Roi assis à ses côtés qui lui murmura à l'oreille. Eleanor pria pour qu'il ne fût pas en train de lui révéler son identité. Après tout, Jacques II était dans une position délicate. Il savait qu'Eleanor se doutait de possibles négociations et qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'en faire part à la France, ce qui pourrait affaiblir sa récente alliance et modifier le cours de son habituelle avec la Hollande. Il avait davantage d'intérêt à ne pas ébruiter la présence d'une française chargée de le surveiller s'il espérait conserver une forme de dignité et d'indépendance en terme diplomatique.

Guillaume coupa le contact visuel et repartit à son petit jeu d'observation global. Il ne paraissait pas dans son élément ici. Il n'était pas là pour s'amuser. Probablement dans un objectif de compenser cette humeur, il se permettait de boire. Beaucoup. Le monde lui apparaissait peut-être sous un meilleur jour, une fois le goût de l'alcool coulant dans sa gorge.

L'ambiance générale devenait suffocante. Même pour Eleanor, habituée aux grandes soirées versaillaises. De plus, elle avait repéré un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui semblait être le conseiller principal du Prince sortir juste à l'instant. Elle se décida à le suivre pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur ces fameuses négociations. L'homme en question, était loin d'être commode à son égard. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était suivi (il s'était plusieurs fois retourné en la dévisageant discrètement), il tenta d'abord de semer son prédateur en utilisant un dédale de couloirs incessant. A une intersection, Eleanor le perdit de vue et resta immobile un instant. Instant trop long, puisqu'elle se retrouva empoignée par la gorge et immobilisée contre un mur, sentant aussitôt une lame effleurer son cou. Le conseiller du Prince d'Orange la toisait d'un regard sanguin tandis qu'il agrippait ses cheveux férocement pour la maintenir.

« Alors ma jolie, qu'est-ce qu'une petite française comme toi essaye d'obtenir ici ? On t'a promis quoi ? De l'argent ? Des titres ? Une place dans le lit du souverain de France ? »

En prononçant cette dernière proposition, il cracha par terre pour signifier son dégoût. Les palpitations du coeur d'Eleanor étaient si fortes qu'elles auraient pu ameuter le palais tout entier. Et alors qu'elle cherchait au plus profond d'elle même une quelconque façon de conserver un semblant de calme, la panique l'emportait. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, embrumant sa vue, sans pourtant tomber. Elle se sentait prise au piège, entre le mur et le couteau contre sa gorge. Et son assaillant semblait s'impatienter.

« Allez parle, ou je te ferai parler au nom du Prince.

\- Vous ne ferez certainement pas cela, et encore moins en mon nom Zweerts »

Eleanor reconnut une voix familière et pourtant qui lui semblait encore quelque peu étrangère. La silhouette de Guillaume se dessina peu à peu à la lumière faible des torches, et le fameux Zweerts relâcha alors son emprise à contrecoeur, laissant Eleanor tomber à terre, les joues trempées de larmes. Attendant qu'il se fût éloigné, Guillaume se baissa à sa hauteur pour tenter d'essuyer ses larmes de ses propres mains, mais Eleanor recula par une crainte instinctive. Il se contenta alors de lui proposer une main pour l'aider à se relever et elle la prit non sans appréhension.

« Je suis désolé mademoiselle… à vrai dire je ne connais même pas votre nom.

\- Eleanor.

\- Eleanor… C'est un joli nom. Zweerts est un de mes conseillers diplomatiques et il est… quelque peu à cran sur l'espionnage.

\- Mais je ne suis pas une espionne ! elle prit soin d'arborer l'air outré le plus naturellement possible.

\- Bien entendu… Vous voulez juste voyager seule en Europe alors que votre pays compte davantage d'ennemis que d'alliances, en prenant des risques inconsidérés. C'est parfaitement logique ».

Guillaume n'avait pas l'air convaincu de ses explications. Et en cet instant, elle lui en voulait profondément de le souligner. Elle lui accorda un regard noir tandis que ses doigts tremblant tentaient vainement de remettre en place sa coiffure.

« Eleanor… Rendez-nous la tâche plus facile. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je ne suis plus la bienvenue à la cour de Versailles. Ce voyage n'a rien d'une petite expédition plaisante. Il s'agit plutôt de...

\- Une fuite ?

\- Oui… Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler davantage avec vous après ce soir, alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Guillaume était perdu dans ses réflexions lorsqu'Eleanor prit le parti de relever les pans tombants de sa robe et de repartir vers sa chambre. Cependant, il attrapa son bras. Les yeux de la jeune française croisèrent à nouveau les siens et malgré le mauvais sentiment qu'il lui inspirait désormais, elle ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. De cet échange électrisant.

« Veuillez accepter mes excuses… commença-il.

\- N'en parlons plus. De toute façon, cet incident sera vite oublié après votre départ demain.

\- A ce propos, je regrette que nous n'ayons eu davantage de temps pour vous initier à l'histoire de mon pays.

\- Je devrai survivre à cette déception mon Prince ».

Son ton ironique semblait lui plaire alors qu'il avait vocation à le repousser. Eleanor voulait s'enfuir. Simplement s'enfuir. Peu importait la mission et l'idée d'obtenir des informations supplémentaires. Guillaume cependant, n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras et faisait un pas de plus vers elle à chaque échange.

« Vous êtes une petite intrigue à vous toute seule mademoiselle, ajouta-il en remettant en place une mèche de ses cheveux. Il me tarde de vous voir à la cour de Hollande dans ce cas, une fois que vous en aurez fini avec l'Angleterre.

\- Serait-ce une invitation ?

\- Ce serait audacieux de ma part, dit-il en se rapprochant davantage.

\- Vous n'êtes donc pas l'ambitieux et audacieux Prince d'Orange qu'on m'aurait décrit ?

\- Vous avez un fâcheux avantage sur moi. Personne n'a eu le plaisir de vous décrire auprès de moi. Je me dois de rétablir cette injustice.

\- Alors, à vous de me découvrir davantage ».

La tension électrique dans l'air était à son comble. Eleanor sentait son coeur battre et tout son corps brûler d'une sensation nouvelle. Le Prince déposa alors un baiser sur sa main, et s'éloigna à nouveau vers le banquet tandis qu'Eleanor rejoignait douloureusement sa chambre. Elle n'avait rien obtenu ce soir que des ennuis supplémentaires. L'un des plus proches conseillers du Prince la soupçonnait au point de lui trancher la gorge à la première occasion, Guillaume d'Orange ne paraissait pas convaincu par ses excuses et jouait pourtant avec elle sur le ton de la séduction, et pour couronner le tout, Eleanor n'avait rien appris d'utile ce soir. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de questionner ouvertement Guillaume maintenant que ses soupçons étaient dévoilés. Mais comment faire ? Accepter l'invitation à la cour de Hollande pourrait être l'occasion inespérée de recommencer à zéro et de se rapprocher d'autres personnes plus enclines à la conversation sur les projets de Guillaume concernant l'Angleterre et concernant la France ! En Angleterre, sa couverture était déjà gâchée de toute façon, et elle n'apprendrait rien d'intéressant que le double jeu évident de ce pays. Mais en Hollande… En Hollande elle pourrait être au coeur même de l'action. Informer son Roi des projets de Guillaume, de ses alliances, de ses faiblesses. Mais quitter l'Angleterre était aussi le risque de quitter tout moyen de communication avec la France, et de se retrouver prise au piège… Cela en valait-il le risque ?


	4. Chapter 4

Eleanor s'éveilla difficilement lorsque la lumière de l'aube passa péniblement à travers la faible ouverture que la fenêtre de sa chambre donnait sur l'extérieur. Elle avait passé la majorité de la nuit éveillée, prise d'une imbattable insomnie. D'une part, elle avait dû réfléchir à la proposition de rejoindre la Hollande, avec les risques et les opportunités que cela impliquait pour elle, en tant qu'émissaire secrète de son pays. D'autre part, (et au fond, c'était sans doute là la vraie raison de son insomnie), elle rejouait en tête son souvenir de cet échange avec le Prince d'Orange de la veille. Quelque chose en lui l'intriguait. Sa personne toute entière d'abord, un véritable mystère. Comme si chaque émotion qu'il se permettait de montrer cachait en réalité d'autres intentions insoupçonnés. Mais ce qui l'intriguait davantage, c'était son comportement à son égard.

Il était Prince des Provinces Unies, en conflit ouvert avec le Roi de France. Et elle était à ses yeux une jeune française, potentiellement une espionne travaillant contre ses intérêts. Et pourtant, il souhaitait la tenir près de lui, en Hollande, alors que la logique aurait voulu qu'il s'en éloigne comme de la peste.

Eleanor poussa un soupir de désespoir, résonnant contre les proches parois de sa petite chambre étriquée, et prit le parti de se rendormir quelques heures. Le problème que constituait Guillaume d'Orange attendrait encore un peu. Visiblement, trop peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups secs frappèrent à sa porte. Prétextant qu'elle n'était pas décente, Eleanor espéra que son visiteur inopportun la laisserait en paix. Mais une voix derrière la porte s'éleva avec autorité et ténacité :

« Le Roi souhaite vous voir.

\- Bien, dites au Roi que je me prépare et que je le rejoindrai ensuite, bailla-elle péniblement.

\- A vrai dire, le Roi va vous voir tout de suite. »

Tout de suite ? Eleanor connaissait le comportement particulier des Anglais, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé voir le Roi d'Angleterre débarquer dans sa chambre et se tenir devant elle, pantelante en chemise de nuit. Jacques II n'était pas d'une humeur très joyeuse, et encore, c'était là un bel euphémisme. Sans cette humeur fracassante, la situation aurait presque été comique. Mais visiblement, l'affaire était sérieuse, et assez sérieuse pour réveiller la jeune femme aux aurores pour un entretien privé. Le Roi contempla la promiscuité de la pièce avec une certaine forme de dégoût, comme s'il se demandait comment un être humain normalement constitué supportait de vivre dans si peu d'espace. Puis ayant fait rapidement le tour des lieux, il reporta son attention sur Eleanor, qui attendait avec perplexité une réaction.

« Navré de vous déranger à une heure si prompte de la matinée, mais je devais m'entretenir avec vous sur une affaire urgente.

\- Une affaire urgente ? s'inquiéta-elle instinctivement en craignant que quelque chose soit arrivé à son cousin Louis en France.

\- J'ai appris que vous aviez reçu une invitation pour rejoindre la cour de Hollande. »

Décidément, Versailles n'était pas le seul endroit au monde à abriter une niche à rumeurs. Eleanor se contenta de hocher doucement la tête, avec appréhension, ne sachant où Jacques II voulait en venir.

« Le Prince ne sait pas qui vous êtes réellement, ni pourquoi vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, mais…

\- Dans ce cas, vous irez en Hollande dès aujourd'hui. Vous vouliez en savoir davantage sur les relations entre l'Angleterre et les Provinces Unies ? Parfait ! Suivez donc Guillaume, sa petite cour personnelle, et allez donc semer le trouble là-bas plutôt qu'ici.

\- Vous… vous êtes en train de me chasser du château ?

\- Oh non, pas du tout ma chère. Je vous chasse de mon pays. »

Eleanor prit un instant pour rechercher sa contenance. Elle qui s'attendait à un roi faible, hypocrite et malléable, elle se trouvait devant une toute autre personne. Un chef. Elle se raccrocha donc à la seule chose qu'il lui restait : la menace.

« Que dirait mon cousin le Roi Louis s'il apprenait que vous chassez la personne chargée de surveiller la bonne application des termes de votre accord ?

\- Louis peut bien dire ce qu'il veut, il a besoin de mon armée pour espérer s'opposer aux Provinces Unies. Et Guillaume a besoin de mon soutien pour être sûr que la France ne l'attaque pas encore. Voyez vous, je maintiens une forme de paix passive de cette façon. Et tout le monde y trouve son intérêt.

\- Tout le monde sauf Louis.

\- Hm, il est vrai que votre cousin s'acharne à vouloir provoquer une guerre ouverte avec Guillaume. Et comme toute chose qui lui devient obsessionnelle, il peut se contenter d'une simple illusion pour être satisfait.

\- Et lorsqu'il vous demandera d'attaquer à ses côtés ? L'illusion fonctionnera-elle toujours ? » rétorqua-elle prudemment.

Le Roi resta silencieux, esquissant simplement un sourire indéchiffrable.

« Vous avez un accord avec Louis et un accord avec Guillaume. La France d'un côté, la Hollande de l'autre. Vous essayez sans doute de vous assurer la position la plus favorable peu importe l'issue de ce combat. C'est habile. Mais ne soyez pas dupe au point de croire que Louis ne le remarquera pas. Un seul mot de ma part pourrait suffire »

Tandis qu'Eleanor croisait ses bras pour reprendre le peu de contenance qu'il lui restait - menacer un monarque n'était pas l'une de ses habitudes, encore moins un monarque étranger qui aurait pu la faire disparaitre en un claquement de doigts - mais Jacques II eut pour simple réaction un éclat de rire. Pas même forcé. La frustration envahissait les nerfs de la jeune française alors qu'il lui tournait dos pour admirer la faible fenêtre et la vue qu'elle offrait sur les toits de son domaine, l'air pensif.

« Un seul mot de ma part, et Guillaume saura qui vous êtes réellement. Il se doute peut-être que vos intentions ne sont pas innocentes, qu'il a peut-être même à faire à une espionne française, mais il ignore qu'il invite une proche parente de son pire ennemi à sa cour. Quel est le sort réservé aux traitres en Hollande à votre avis ? Et quel est celui réservé aux traitres de sang royal ?

\- Une extradition ? se hasarda-elle, une note d'espoir dans la ponctuation aigüe de sa voix.

\- Votre naïveté est touchante en réalité ».

Le Roi d'Angleterre se détourna alors de sa fixation sur la seule échappatoire qu'offrait cette pièce aux allures de cellule et esquissa un léger sourire en coin devant les sourcils froncés de son interlocutrice. Le jeu avait assez duré, estima-il. Il lui fit dos une nouvelle fois et prit le chemin de l'étroite sortie. Cependant, une fois devant la porte, il se stoppa, en silence, comme hésitant sur ses dernières paroles.

« Louis n'est pas là pour vous protéger, ne l'oubliez pas. Ne sous-estimez jamais Guillaume, il peut se révéler encore plus fin stratège que votre roi ».

* * *

Les domestiques empaquetaient déjà les quelques affaires que le Prince d'Orange avait pris soin d'emmener avec lui pour cette courte urgence diplomatique, lorsqu'Eleanor trouva le courage nécessaire pour sortir de sa tanière. Cette conversation avec le Roi anglais l'avait laissée dans un état d'anxiété déplorable. C'était bien l'une de ses faiblesses, elle pouvait aisément paniquer lorsque la situation devenait difficile à gérer. Et ici, elle ne gérait plus rien du tout. Elle qui pensait faire pression sur le monarque en imposant sa représentation suprême de la couronne française, s'était vue piétinée sans aucune forme de considération. Quelque chose devait mettre Jacques II en confiance sur le terrain diplomatique, et ce quelque chose avait certainement à voir avec son entrevue et son accord avec Guillaume d'Orange. Il fallait simplement découvrir quels étaient les termes de l'entente entre l'Angleterre et la Hollande, afin que la France eût le pouvoir de les contrer, ou de surenchérir.

Mais Eleanor ne cessait de pester en elle-même contre l'intervention de Jacques II dans la matinée. S'il voulait tant se débarrasser d'elle, il y avait fort à parier que c'était parce qu'il imaginait que sa cour ne conserverait pas son secret assez longtemps. L'exil en Hollande tombait parfaitement. Eleanor devait se résoudre à abandonner son opportunité ici pour plonger les yeux fermés vers l'inconnu, et très probablement le danger. Elle atteignit l'entrée principale, grouillant d'agitation entre des serviteurs qui virevoltaient les bras chargés de vêtements, ou d'autres, de présents de l'Angleterre pour son allié. Guillaume voyageait relativement léger, mais les domestiques du château s'agitaient comme des puces, entrant en transe de panique lorsqu'un objet n'était pas à sa place, ou qu'un autre avait disparu. Eleanor, voyant qu'elle dérangeait cette danse d'allers et retours incessants en restant en plein milieu de l'entrée, s'écarta légèrement, en s'appuyant contre le mur. De cet endroit, elle pouvait discrètement observer cette amusante animation comme sa maigre consolation de la journée.

« Il semble que vous vous apprêtiez à découvrir la Hollande plus tôt que prévu, finalement ».

Sa voix venait de s'élever derrière elle. Elle esquissa un petit sourire amusé, sans prendre la peine de se retourner néanmoins. Guillaume ne s'en offensa pas, et resta lui-même appuyé sur le mur, juste derrière elle. Un silence s'installait. Pourtant, il n'était pas inconfortable. Il avait un aspect apaisant, comme une bulle éloignée de tout ce vacarme. Cette belle échappatoire fut rompue lorsqu'un homme s'approcha d'eux à grands pas, l'air déterminé… mais dans le mauvais sens du terme. Le coeur d'Eleanor manqua un battement tandis que ses yeux rencontraient le souvenir de son agression de la veille. Le fameux Zweerts, conseiller diplomatique de Guillaume déboulait dans l'entrée en hurlant sur chaque domestique qu'il croisait. Il salua son prince sans accorder un regard à Eleanor, ce qui l'arrangeait particulièrement. Sa présence la rendait nerveuse. Ses mains devenaient moites, tremblantes, et ses pulsations cardiaques lui semblaient assourdissantes.

« Votre Altesse, vous n'y songez pas sérieusement ! Emmener cette… cette garce de française en Hollande ! Elle va informer l'ennemi des positions de nos forces, de nos intentions… Êtes vous devenu fou ?!

\- Zweerts, j'apprécie vos conseils et votre souci des intérêts supérieurs du pays. Mais insultez encore un de mes invités devant moi, et la Hollande se passera de vos services. Suis-je clair ?

\- A quel jeu jouez-vous Guillaume… »

Guillaume fit un geste de la main pour lui signifier de disparaitre. Zweerts s'exécuta en bouillonnant de colère. Eleanor avait évité la scène du regard tout du long. Elle resta de marbre, encore tremblante, tout en tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son état. Le Prince attendit de voir la silhouette de son son conseiller disparaitre avant d'attraper le bras de la jeune française en la guidant vers les jardins extérieurs. Instinctivement, elle s'accrocha plus fort à lui jusqu'à l'extérieur du château qui respirait une atmosphère oppressante. S'il s'en rendit compte, Guillaume n'en montra aucun signe et continua sa marche doucement, vers le coeur des jardins. L'air était glacial, bien trop froid pour que quiconque tente de s'aventurer dehors par un temps pareil. La neige n'était pas encore tombée, mais le gel recouvrait chaque branche de façon élégante, presque irréelle. Tandis qu'elle contemplait ce paysage apaisant, Guillaume s'assura qu'ils étaient bien seuls avant de briser le silence.

« Vous devez vous demander pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi, quoi, dit-elle, sortant de sa contemplation.

\- Pourquoi je vous invite à ma cour alors que vous pourriez être à la solde de mon ennemi, contrairement à ce que vous prétendez.

\- Il est vrai que la question m'a traversée l'esprit… ».

Guillaume s'arrêta près des branches épineuses d'un rosiers sans fleur, passant ses doigts sur les pointes aiguisées.

« J'ai toujours admiré votre roi. Depuis mon plus jeune âge. Sa vocation à créer un tel mythe autour de sa personne, une telle culture autour de son pays, seul… Et pourtant je ne sais de lui que ce que mes conseillers me racontent. Des conseillers qui ne le connaissent même pas eux-mêmes, qui se fient aux échos des salons… Jamais je ne pourrai le combattre si je ne le connais pas vraiment.

\- Et vous comptez sur moi pour vous dire tout ce que je sais sur lui… ?

\- Exactement. Vous prétendez devoir fuir la France, je vous offre une terre d'asile. En échange, je veux que vous travailliez en collaboration avec mes conseillers et avec moi pour nous aider à deviner comment réagirait Louis face à certaines… situations. Nous devons anticiper une potentielle guerre, et vous le connaissez suffisamment pour avoir été à sa cour. Je veux tout savoir de lui, et je veux que vous trouviez un contact à Versailles qui pourra vous tenir régulièrement au courant des événements ».

Un double jeu. Guillaume lui offrait là un trésor d'informations aisément à portée de main, sans devoir fournir le moindre effort. Elle pourrait peut-être correspondre avec Sophie, qui serait son contact à l'intérieur. Et de l'autre côté, elle pourrait toujours coder ses lettres pour y fournir les informations indispensables à la France. Personne n'en saurait rien. Le jeu en valait infiniment la chandelle.

« Vous ne craignez pas que je profite de cette situation pour protéger les intérêts de mon pays ?

\- Oh si. Mes conseillers encore plus. Ils ne vous lâcheront pas d'une semelle jusqu'à ce que vous gagniez leur confiance… et la mienne aussi ».

Il s'approcha d'elle, chaque fois un peu plus, jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres. La tension que ressentait habituellement Eleanor était de nouveau présente, mais ce n'était plus simplement une tension d'excitation, c'était une tension de menace.

« Je ne suis pas du genre indulgent avec les espions, c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. Vous avez des questions ?

\- Oui… Pourquoi moi ?

\- Je sais saisir une bonne opportunité quand j'en vois une ».

Guillaume attrapa son menton, et ce contact lui glaça le sang autant qu'il l'échauffa. Il plongea ses yeux froids dans les siens, intensément. Eleanor sentait comme si son corps cessait d'être sous son contrôle. Tous ses membres se liquéfiaient tandis que le Prince esquissa un sourire narquois et coupa le contact en s'éloignant vers le château, assez lentement, espérant sans doute qu'elle le suive.


	5. Chapter 5

Interminable. C'était la seule façon de décrire ce voyage pour Eleanor qui jusque là n'avait quitté son pays que pour rejoindre Londres afin d'accompagner Henriette. Autant elle était curieuse de découvrir de nouvelles terres, autant ce voyage en particulier ne l'enthousiasmait pas particulièrement. Bien sûr que l'opportunité était incroyable pour sa mission, mais cela semblait presque trop beau, et elle ne cessait de se répéter les mots de Jacques II dans sa tête… « Ne sous-estimez jamais Guillaume, il peut se révéler encore plus fin stratège que votre roi ». Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un stratagème ? Si Guillaume essayait de la perturber en se rapprochant d'elle, en sachant qui elle était réellement ? Et si, finalement, il n'allait l'utiliser que comme un moyen de pression sur Louis ? Non, c'était impossible qu'il eût été mis au courant de son identité. Même en faisant des recherches, le nom d'Eleanor n'apparaissait sur aucun registre officiel. Pour la trouver, il fallait déjà savoir où chercher. C'était là la seule chose qui demeurait sûre.

Après leur lent périple sur la Mer du Nord, ils atteignirent le port de La Haye sous un ciel nuageux et menaçant. Le palais royal était assez proche du port. Bien moins fastueux que Versailles, bien moins grand, bien moins frappant. Mais peut-on encore être impressionné par le moindre château lorsque l'on a connu Versailles ? Durant tout le voyage, Eleanor avait été tenue éloignée le plus possible du Prince par ses conseillers, ce qui ne la déplut pas. Elle perdait ses moyens en sa présence. Elle se sentait incapable de réfléchir correctement, comme si la peur et l'excitation paralysaient ses pensées. Au moins, elle eut tout le temps du voyage pour appréhender son arrivée à la cour de Hollande. Mais rien ne l'avait assez bien préparée.

La cour intérieure était bondée à craquer. Si Guillaume ne s'était pas absenté longtemps, la raison de son départ avait visiblement assez intrigué les membres de sa cour. En descendant du carrosse qui le transportait avec deux de ses plus proches conseillers, il vit l'ensemble des personnes présentes s'incliner sur son passage. En l'observant depuis la fenêtre d'un second carrosse, Eleanor ne put retenir un sourire. Il semblait ici bien plus dans son élément. Comme un leader. Et ça, elle n'était indéniablement pas la seule à le penser. Au premier rang, une jolie rousse ne détachait pas ses yeux de lui, lui souriant à pleines dents lorsqu'il lui adressa un regard tout particulier. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers l'un des conseillers qui faisaient route avec elle pour l'interroger sur l'identité de la jeune femme, il se contenta de la dévisager en silence, la laissant dans son ignorance. Retournant à son observation de l'arrivée de Guillaume, elle aperçut l'arrivée d'un homme grand, entre deux âges, vêtu de noir, la mine austère et sérieuse. Il ne se confondait pas avec le reste de la foule et prit bien soin de se placer sur le chemin du Prince, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Ils semblaient avoir une forme d'altercation silencieuse qui insuffla une tension dans l'air. Et cette tension ne fit que s'accroître lorsque Guillaume fit un signe en direction du carrosse qu'occupait Eleanor. Les conseillers la poussèrent alors en dehors, en la plaçant entre eux afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention. Mais c'était bien trop tard pour ça.

Elle aurait dû se douter que la cour ne l'accueillerait pas les bras ouverts. Elle était française, et assez inconnue pour se méfier d'elle. Elle tenta d'éviter de croiser les regards assassins qu'on lui lançait, ou bien les analyses de haut en bas avec un air méprisant de certains. Elle suivait ses guides les yeux baissés jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la hauteur de Guillaume et de son mystérieux interlocuteur.

« Eleanor, je vous présente Johan de Witt, grand pensionnaire de Hollande. Il supervise les questions politiques. De Witt, voici notre nouvelle aide pour combattre la France, Eleanor.

\- Mademoiselle, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Entrons à l'intérieur si vous voulez bien, vous devez être frigorifiée et nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire ».

Eleanor questionna Guillaume du regard, comme pour lui demander si de Witt était quelqu'un de confiance ou bien simplement un conseiller supplémentaire qui tenterait de lui trancher la gorge en pleine nuit. Ses yeux devaient trahir son inquiétude. Il se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête suffisamment insistant pour l'encourager à le suivre.

« Guillaume, vous êtes attendu dans la salle du conseil, je me charge de cette belle jeune femme ».

Hésitant un bref instant, le Prince hocha la tête et disparut sans le moindre regard d'encouragement envers Eleanor qui se sentit aussitôt abandonnée vers l'inconnu. La foule entrait à leur suite, dévisageant la nouvelle venue sur son passage, puis se dispersant doucement dans le palais, en reprenant ses activités comme si de rien n'était.

« Bien. Avant tout bienvenue. Nous n'avions pas été prévenus de votre arrivée, mais nous allons vous trouver une chambre sans trop tarder. J'aurai cependant besoin de plus d'informations vous concernant.

\- Quel genre d'informations… ?

\- Vos titres, votre généalogie, la raison pour laquelle vous êtes partie de France…

\- Je…

\- Nul besoin de fournir tout ceci sur le champ, devant tout le monde. Néanmoins, et j'insiste, je veux toutes ces informations avant la fin de la journée. Autrement, nous serons face à une complication. Est-ce clair ? ».

Malgré un fond menaçant, de Witt gardait un ton très calme, un sourire réconfortant, ce qui déstabilisait totalement Eleanor. Comment résoudre le problème de la généalogie ? Il était intimement lié aux titres… Encore, il était possible d'inventer une histoire pour expliquer sa fuite de France, mais le reste devenait périlleux. Elle hocha la tête doucement pour signifier qu'elle avait bien compris et de Witt lâcha un « parfait ! » de satisfaction.

« Ah, Juliana, venez par ici. Vous serez chargée de faire une petite visite du palais à notre nouvelle venue. Traitez-la correctement, c'est une invitée de Guillaume ».

De Witt disparut vers la fameuse salle du conseil en prenant le chemin emprunté par Guillaume quelques minutes plus tôt. Eleanor reprit son souffle qui s'était coupé pendant toute la durée de la conversation et tourna ses yeux innocents et apeurés vers la fameuse Juliana. C'était la magnifique rousse qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt. Elle la détailla un moment avec un air inquisiteur avant d'ajouter, arquant un sourcil :

« Une invitée de Guillaume ? ».

Eleanor baissa les yeux, visiblement son statut avait le don de préoccuper Juliana, ce qui semblait cohérent avec la façon dont elle regardait le Prince plus tôt. Cependant, Juliana masqua aussitôt sa rancoeur et afficha un large sourire tandis qu'elle attrapait son bras et lui faisait découvrir les dédales du palais royal. En chemin, beaucoup de regards masculins s'arrêtèrent sur elles, des regards curieux, et parfois assez insistants. Eleanor baissait poliment la tête, mal à l'aise, tandis que sa compagne dégageait ses épaules, la tête relevée, fière.

« Inutile de baisser les yeux comme ça. Ce n'est pas toi qu'ils regardent de cette façon.

\- Toutes tes conquêtes ?

\- Peut-être. Mais ce qui est amusant, c'est que chacun d'entre eux pense être particulier à mes yeux. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je les traite comme s'ils étaient tous uniques. Ils adorent ça.

\- Et Guillaume, à lui aussi tu lui fais croire qu'il est spécial ? ».

Juliana se stoppa net, faisant voler ses splendides boucles rousses. Elle dévisagea Eleanor, arborant un masque menaçant, et articula précisément chacune de ses syllabes. Pourtant, son ton restait léger, comme toujours.

« Ce qui se passe entre Guillaume et moi ne te concerne pas. Tu crois peut-être que parce que tu es son invitée spéciale, c'est parce que tu l'intéresses. Personne ne l'intéresse. Il est hors de portée.

\- Même pour toi ? lâcha Eleanor avec un ton de défi qui la surprit elle-même.

\- Tu es bien curieuse à ce sujet… Juliana se mit à rire sans paraître se forcer, faisant tomber le masque qu'elle venait d'arborer. Il te plaît… Oh non, non, non, ne te vexe pas. Il fait cet effet au début. Tu te rendras compte par toi-même que rien ne compte plus que son pays. N'essaie pas de le détourner de son devoir, j'ai déjà fait cette erreur ».

Juliana était la glace et le feu d'un instant à l'autre. Eleanor ne savait déchiffrer si au fond se cachait davantage de chaleur ou un froid mordant, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en faire une ennemie. Elle était drôle, fraîche, spontanée, peu conventionnelle. Il n'était pas difficile à comprendre qu'elle eût pu plaire autant, et peut-être même à son Prince. Au cours de la visite, Eleanor apprit notamment qu'elle était la fille de l'un des plus vieux conseillers de Guillaume, elle avait grandi avec lui. Elle supposa alors que Juliana et lui avaient pu se rapprocher en grandissant, mais que ceci n'était plus d'actualité. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle Juliana faisait mine d'enchaîner les amants en claquant des doigts. Au fond, Eleanor supposa qu'elle avait constamment besoin de son attention perdue, peu importaient les moyens.

« A ton tour. Raconte-moi ton histoire ! ».

* * *

« A quoi joues-tu Guillaume ? Tu pars en Angleterre discuter diplomatie sans même me demander l'autorisation, et tu reviens avec une française dont on ne connait absolument rien ! »

De Witt était aussi, au bout de la grande table dans la salle du conseil où se réunissaient habituellement les conseillers politiques du Prince. Tapant impatiemment des doigts sur la table, il enchaînait avec ténacité les remontrances contre le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui, et qui, malgré la situation, continuait de soutenir son regard intensément. Guillaume bouillonnait. Il détestait recevoir des ordres de sa part. De quiconque en réalité. Il avait pris des décisions drastiques mais indispensables dans le seul intérêt de son pays, et il avait même plutôt bien mené les négociations avec l'Angleterre. Alors pourquoi de Witt continuait-il à jouer le parent agacé ?

« Je n'ai aucune autorisation à vous demander pour diriger mon pays.

\- Tant que je suis grand pensionnaire de Hollande, tu ne peux diriger par toi-même.

\- Et qui est stathouder ici ?! »

La voix de Guillaume était à présent proche du hurlement. Il tentait toujours de se contenir, de garder toutes ces émotions débordantes à l'intérieur de lui, de ne laisser paraître qu'une once de ses intentions. Mais de Witt était la personne qui le poussait à bout. Encore plus ces temps-ci.

« Tu n'es pas stathouder Guillaume ! Pour l'instant tu n'es rien. Tu es simplement Prince d'Orange parce que tu as la chance de porter ce nom.

\- Si je ne suis rien, alors vous êtes encore moins que ça de Witt, n'oubliez pas votre place.

\- C'est toi qui oublies la tienne. Pourquoi essaies-tu de te comporter comme Louis ?

\- Je ne me comporte pas comme lui, dit-il en faisant valser des parchemins par terre.

\- Tu prends des décisions capitales seul, tu montres une envie de tout contrôler sans mes conseils, tu es impulsif… N'oublie pas que Louis se rapproche davantage du despote que du bon souverain ».

Guillaume s'appuya sur la table pour reprendre son sang froid. De Witt avait raison, l'impulsivité ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourtant il bouillonnait toujours, il se contentait juste de paraître le contraire. L'homme qui était devant lui et qui avait façonné sa parfaite éducation ne le connaissait pas au fond. Cela avait un aspect rassurant qui acheva de calmer les nerfs du jeune homme. De Witt perçut le changement d'attitude aussitôt et baissa lui-même le ton de sa voix.

« Concernant la française…

\- Eleanor.

\- Peu importe son nom. Que sais-tu d'elle ?

\- Ce qu'elle a bien voulu me dire. Son nom, et le fait qu'elle fuyait la France pour des raisons politiques.

\- Si elle doit rester, nous allons devoir enquêter davantage sur elle. Cela peut prendre du temps. En attendant, nous testerons sa fidélité en lui donnant des informations contradictoires, afin de voir si elle les dévoilera à son contact dans ses lettres. Et Zweerts gardera un oeil sur elle.

\- Pas Zweerts. Je m'en chargerai.

\- Guillaume, est-ce qu'elle est sous ton contrôle ? ».

Cette question fit esquisser un sourire au jeune Prince. Il se repassa en tête tous les moments où il avait tenté de se rapprocher d'elle. Au fond, elle ne l'avait jamais rejeté, et plus le temps passait, plus elle semblait lui faire confiance… comme lorsqu'elle recherchait son regard à leur arrivée devant de Witt. A la réflexion, oui, elle serait bientôt sous son contrôle. Et pourtant, le risque était que Guillaume aussi en vienne à se perdre.


	6. Chapter 6

« Ce soir est une soirée spéciale. Etant donné le retour de Guillaume, la cour exulte, et que fait-on lorsque cela arrive ? On organise une fête pour calmer les passions de chacun ».

Juliana retirait sa robe derrière le simple paravent qui la séparait de sa nouvelle compagne de fortune, tout en poursuivant son discours comme si elle se fichait de savoir si Eleanor écoutait ou non. Elle passait ses mains dans ses boucles en riant et chantonnant sans la moindre gêne. Elle incarnait une forme de liberté réservée aux esprits éveillés, aux âmes nobles et pourtant profondément meurtries. Elle semblait n'avoir rien à perdre ici, face à elle-même en faisant éclater son rire cristallin sans raison apparente. Eleanor, la dévisageant du coin de l'oeil se surprenait à envier son caractère si… vivant. Juliana était un feu brûlant, une lumière aveuglante. Eleanor, elle, était plutôt l'ombre, l'effacée. Jamais elle ne pourrait espérer rayonner de cette façon, il y avait quelque chose dans les gènes de Juliana qu'elle ne saurait égaler. C'était à la fois fascinant et frustrant.

La jeune hollandaise ne se souciait guère de s'afficher nue devant elle pour courir récupérer un bout de tissu à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Même Eleanor qui avait connu les moeurs versaillaises, restait bouche bée, et son expression constituait visiblement une autre source de rire pour Juliana. Visiblement, elle non plus n'avait pas décidé de s'en faire une ennemie. Elle insistait pour qu'elles se préparent ensemble, pour se prêter des tenues, ce genre de choses assez superficielles censées rapprocher deux jeunes femmes en apparence. Eleanor se prêtait au jeu, persuadée qu'il valait mieux être dans les faveurs de Juliana que l'inverse.

« Tu n'auras jamais rien vu de tel, je t'assure !

\- J'ai déjà connu des fêtes à Versailles, soupira-elle, encore épuisée de son voyage, je doute de pouvoir être encore impressionnée.

\- Versailles ? Mais Versailles, ce n'est rien à côté. Vous faites la fête tous les soirs là-bas, c'est presque devenu une simple routine. Ici, on a assez peu l'occasion de faire la fête, alors lorsque cela arrive, on s'applique particulièrement ».

Eleanor ne put retenir un rire peu convaincu. Néanmoins, elle décida de laisser une chance à la fameuse fête en question. Elle opta pour une somptueuse robe bleue, censée rappeler sa nation d'origine, mais à la réflexion, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une tenue pour que les gens ici se rappelassent de ce léger détail. Lorsqu'elle franchissait un seuil, les conversations se taisaient, les regards se tournaient vers elle, et les chuchotement inquisiteurs débutaient. C'était lourd, pesant. Elle était l'étrangère loin de chez elle, loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait et dans la situation la plus délicate au monde. Néanmoins, Juliana n'avait pas menti sur les fêtes hollandaises. La salle du banquet brillait de mille feux, Chacun avait sorti sa tenue d'apparat, l'alcool flottait à souhait et une bulle d'air offrait une forme de légèreté toute particulière. Assise près de Julianna, entre les rires trop forts et une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Eleanor sentait la solitude la gagner. Elle tentait de sourire lorsqu'elle pensait que quelque chose d'amusant venait de se dire, mais tout ce qu'elle récupérait en retour, c'était des nobles qui la dévisageaient lourdement. Juliana ne prenait pas la peine de lui expliquer les conversations, bien trop occupée à faire mine de résister aux avances insistantes d'un jeune homme qui, par son uniforme, semblait appartenir à l'armée. Eleanor le fixa un long moment. Il était plus âgé. Ses cheveux noir de jais descendaient harmonieusement sur son visage au teint plus mat que la moyenne, et son long sourire de dents parfaitement alignées paraissait vouloir conquérir le monde entier.

« Peter, je te présente la fameuse française, Eleanor ».

Le dénommé Peter se résigna alors à lâcher Juliana des yeux et à les poser sur une petite proie inconnue. Baisant sa main en douceur, il profita de ce moment pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, laissant Eleanor dans une sorte d'inconfort inexplicable. Juliana, se sentant aussitôt délaissée, intervint dans cette intimité en tirant sur l'épaule de son prétendant, toujours riante et définitivement alcoolisée.

« Oh non Peter, pas elle, je te l'interdis ! Fais attention à toi Eleanor, il a fait pleurer le coeur de toutes les femmes de cette cour !

\- Toutes ? Non, il me semble que je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de connaitre ta mère… »

Il récolta une petite tape sur l'épaule qui le fit rire naturellement. Souhaitant détourner la conversation, Eleanor montra l'insigne qu'il portait du doigt en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous êtes dans les forces hollandaises ?

\- Exactement. Je devrais bientôt devenir capitaine… Enfin, c'est ce que Guillaume m'a promis. Pour l'instant, il n'est pas en mesure de faire ce genre de démarches alors…

\- Comment ça ? Il n'est pas chef des armées ?

\- Les Provinces Unies ont un fonctionnement particulier… Il faudrait qu'il soit stathouder pour diriger les armées et me permettre une telle promotion. Le jour où les grands pensionnaires comme De Witt le permettront… ».

Eleanor tourna alors son regard vers le siège qu'occupait Guillaume, bien plus loin. Il était bien entouré de toute part, sollicité de tous les côtés, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Et pourtant, s'il se comportait comme un roi, politiquement parlant il était visiblement loin d'en être un.

« Et est-ce qu'on peut en savoir plus sur la jolie française ? » chuchota Peter en faisant mine de se rapprocher d'elle.

S'il était insistant, il restait drôle cependant. Et Eleanor commençait à prendre goût à la fête entourée de Juliana et de Peter. A la réflexion, ils semblaient davantage amis qu'amants. Ou du moins partenaires de fêtes dorées comme celle-ci. Et plus Eleanor se plaisait à passer du temps avec eux, plus Peter remplissait son verre d'alcool, la rendant aussitôt légère, riant au moindre sujet avec intensité, loin des inhibitions. Et quelque chose vint gâcher ce moment. Une dame d'un certain âge, engrossée dans sa tenue trop serrée pour ses formes généreuses, passa près d'eux et s'arrêta un instant sur elle, la détaillant un moment avant de lui jeter délibérément son verra à la figure, en criant haut et fort une phrase en néerlandais qu'Eleanor ne put comprendre, si ce n'était que son ton n'était pas très amical. Sous le choc, et encore assez ralentie par les effets de l'alcool, elle n'eut pas tout de suite le réflexe de se détacher lorsque Juliana se pressa pour éponger son visage avec une serviette. Puis elle se leva brusquement, relevant les pans de sa robe pour courir vers la sortie, tandis que la fête battait toujours son plein.

C'était peut-être l'insulte de trop qu'elle avait reçu depuis son arrivée très remarquée. Elle était encore jeune, loin de son pays, de sa seule famille, dans un endroit où tout le monde se méfiait d'elle, la haïssait elle et son Roi, la dévisageait à longueur de temps. Et elle se sentait abandonnée à son sort. Elle avait naïvement cru que Guillaume la protégerait en quelque sorte et non. Elle était seule à errer dans les couloirs du palais inconnu en courant sans aucun but jusqu'à atterrir dans les jardins. Elle s'appuya contre un mur et se laissa tomber, tout comme elle laissa tomber toutes ses émotions en pleurant, la tête entre les mains.

Guillaume avait assisté à la scène depuis sa place privilégiée, malgré la foule qui s'amassait autour de lui, et De Witt qui ne cessait de lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille, provoquant parfois des soupirs d'agacement de la part du Prince. Il avait vu ce rapprochement entre Eleanor et Peter, ce verre jeté au visage, et ce départ si brusque qu'il aurait pu passer pour théâtral. Il s'était aussitôt levé lui aussi de son siège pour la rattraper, ralenti par l'amas de personnes autour de lui. Il la perdit de vue très vite. Il songea à abandonner sa recherche lorsque son oreille fut attirée par des bruits de sanglots vers l'extérieur. Il la trouva là, adossée contre ce mur de pierre, pleurant seule dans l'ombre de la nuit, et dans le silence des jardins glacés par le froid. Elle sentit sa présence et se força à calmer ses sanglots tandis qu'elle relevait ses yeux vers lui. Guillaume se sentit alors frappé par une pensée qu'il chercha à chasser mais qui s'imposait comme une évidence : même lorsqu'elle pleurait, elle était belle.

« Dure soirée ? »

Il lui proposa une main pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle fit mine de l'ignorer. Il prit alors le parti de se baisser à son tour pour s'asseoir près d'elle, et demeura un moment en silence, réfléchissant aux mots adéquats à aborder.

« Eleanor, ça ne sera jamais Versailles. Ca ne sera jamais facile avec tout le monde ici. Certains ont une haine profonde pour votre pays et donc pour vous. Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire à part être là pour vous ».

Il s'autorisa à s'approcher d'elle et à tendre la main pour essuyer ses larmes, mais une fois de plus, elle recula par une crainte instinctive. Guillaume fronça les sourcils, presque agacé.

« Vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance…

\- Vous non plus, nota Eleanor avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

\- Vous ne me donnez pas la moindre chance de vous connaitre et de vous faire confiance. Et pourtant je suis le seul à être là.

\- Pour me surveiller ? »

Guillaume poussa un profond soupir de fatigue. Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer à ce petit jeu. Le ton oscillait davantage à jouer cartes sur table. Et Eleanor se surprit à regretter le moment où Guillaume lui offrait d'essuyer ses larmes. Elle avait un profond besoin de se sentir protégée dans cet endroit, de pouvoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû le rejeter. Elle fixa Guillaume, concentré sur le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Et là, à la faible lueur de la lune et des torches de feu, simplement adossé près d'elle, elle se sentait en quelque sorte privilégiée. Privilégiée de voir le Prince dans cette situation, et cette pensée lui fit se souvenir de ce que Peter avait révélé à propos de son statut instable de stathouder.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas stathouder ? Vous êtes en âge de gouverner…

\- Les Provinces Unies ne sont pas la France… Le statut de stathouder a été en quelque sorte mis en sommeil après la mort de mon père par les grands pensionnaires…

\- Comme De Witt ? se hasarda-elle tandis qu'il se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

\- Oui, Eleanor, comme De Witt ».

Guillaume se mit alors à esquisser un sourire qui se muta naturellement en rire déployé.

« Vous feriez une piètre espionne, Eleanor.

\- Pourquoi cela ? s'indigna la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard de défi.

\- Vous ne connaissez rien à la politique de ce pays, je me trompe ? ».

Elle haussa simplement les épaules en croisant les bras. Guillaume se glissa de nouveau vers elle, attrapant un de ses poignet pour éviter qu'elle ne s'éloignât à nouveau. Le coeur d'Eleanor palpitait douloureusement au fond de sa poitrine tandis que le Prince d'Orange plongeait son regard électrisant dans le sien, à quelques centimètres.

« Faites-moi confiance, murmura-il au creux de son oreille.

\- Guillaume, je… »

Elle perdait tous ses moyens. Il était si proche, trop proche. Et pourtant pas assez encore à son goût. Il profita de sa main libre pour caresser sa joue comme il avait souhaité le faire plus tôt, et Eleanor le laissa faire. Puis ses doigts firent le tour de ses lèvres, descendirent sur la peau de son cou et finirent sur ses épaules dénudées.

« Vous êtes tremblante, constata-il sans éloigner sa main.

\- Je n'ai pas froid, lâcha-elle à bout de souffle.

\- Tenez ».

Il retira sa veste et la posa soigneusement sur ses épaules. La couleur orange couvrait une bonne partie du bleu de sa tenue, et Guillaume le contempla un moment avec un sourire avant de remettre en place une mèche de ses cheveux et d'ajouter avec un air satisfait :

« Voilà, une vraie hollandaise ».

Eleanor ne put réprimer un léger sourire tandis que ses doigts agrippaient la veste en question pour l'empêcher de descendre de ses épaules. Sa main libre se posa alors sur celle que Guillaume avait laissé près de son visage lorsqu'il avait remis ses cheveux en place. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lors de ce contact qui avait un aspect si personnel. Les pupilles glacées de Guillaume se verrouillèrent sur les siennes et le sourire d'Eleanor s'effaça instantanément. Cette soirée se serait peut-être conclue différemment si le rire cristallin de Juliana n'avait pas surgi dans les jardins, accompagné de celui de Peter. Guillaume avait alors aussitôt retiré sa main en reprenant une distance respectable, laissant Eleanor dans une sorte de frustration qui la fit détourner ses yeux de ceux du Prince. Mais Juliana et son partenaire ne les repérèrent même pas, continuant leur course dans le coeur des jardins. Guillaume s'éloigna alors pour reprendre le chemin des couloirs et de la salle du banquet mais Eleanor le retint en attrapant son bras.

« Guillaume, attendez. Votre veste.

\- Gardez-la, vous en avez certainement plus besoin que moi ».

Il lui adressa un dernier regard lourd de sens et s'éloigna dans l'ombre, laissant à Eleanor le seul souvenir de leur échange électrisant et magnétique. Cette mission aux Provinces Unies allait s'avérer bien plus difficile que prévu, maintenant qu'elle se mettait à éprouver une sensation de désir à l'égard de celui qu'elle devait espionner…


	7. Chapter 7

La salle du conseil avait une allure austère, froide, et le sérieux à en mourir des conseillers du Prince d'Orange (pour une partie, des grands pensionnaires des Provinces Unies) contribuait considérablement à l'atmosphère de cette pièce prisée des histoires politiques. De Witt fixait Eleanor sans relâche tandis qu'elle tentait vainement de paraitre sereine, à l'autre bout de la table, en cachant ses doigts qu'elle torturait pour calmer son angoisse. Elle ignorait tout de la politique hollandaise, et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien se tramer à Versailles pendant ce temps. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle était à La Haye et De Witt avait choisi ce jour particulier pour la convoquer en réunion avec l'ensemble des conseillers. Mais Guillaume n'était pas là. A vrai dire, depuis cette fameuse nuit, elle avait eu peu d'occasion de le croiser. Il était toujours entouré de ses gardes, de ses conseillers. Quand elle le voyait arriver au détour d'un couloir, accompagnée de Juliana, et que toutes les personnes présentes s'inclinaient respectueusement, elle se contentait de les imiter, en levant discrètement les yeux vers lui pour espérer échanger un bref regard. Mais rien. Guillaume l'ignorait totalement.

Eleanor ne fut donc pas surprise de ne pas voir Guillaume au seul conseil où elle était convoquée. Elle le soupçonnait de prendre ses distances, et pas seulement avec elle. Avec toute la cour. Personne n'avait le privilège de lui parler hormis pour des raisons d'intérêt général. Et dans cette pièce si vide et pourtant si suffocante, notre jeune française aurait tout donné pour croiser son regard rassurant et protecteur. De Witt brisa enfin le silence en énonçant ce qui semblait être un interminable ordre du jour des affaires intérieures au pays. Eleanor tenta d'écouter au mieux les informations qui lui parvenaient. Après tout, sa première mission n'était pas simplement de survivre en Hollande, mais de confier à son pays des informations capitales pour une potentielle guerre entre les deux nations. Elle entendait parler de récoltes, de moyens de transport, de petites rixes sans conséquence, mais pas le moindre mot sur les armées. Cela aurait été trop beau. Et invraisemblable. De Witt n'était pas stupide. Il avait après tout, parfaitement raison de se méfier d'elle. Et lorsque tous les points furent abordés, on daigna finalement se tourner vers elle avec un regard inquisiteur.

« Mademoiselle, vous saviez que votre rôle au sein de cette cour était de nous fournir les réponses aux questions que nous nous posons sur votre Roi. Je vous ai laissé le temps adéquat pour trouver vos repères, mais désormais il est temps de faire vos preuves.

\- Je ne demande qu'à servir les intérêts du Prince, répéta-elle soigneusement.

\- Tout comme nous. A ce titre, je vous demande de nous dire ce que vous savez des relations de la France avec l'Espagne en ce moment ».

Eleanor écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'attendait à des questions bien plus personnelles sur Louis. Sur son comportement, sa manière d'être, ses ambitions. Que savait-elle des relations diplomatiques de la France et de l'Espagne si ce n'était que ces deux nations étaient en froid considérable malgré l'alliance avec l'infante Marie Thérèse (Reine de France). Elle leur répéta donc ces simples mots. Avec la plus grande sincérité. Et pourtant De Witt, comme le reste des conseillers la fusilla du regard. Il prit une plume posée sur la table en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts avec vigueur, tandis qu'il dépassait la distance qui le séparait d'Eleanor, en se rapprochant d'elle.

« C'est tout ? »

Eleanor demeura interdite face à cette question. Bien sûr que c'était tout. C'était tout ce que les nobles de Versailles étaient autorisés à savoir d'ailleurs !

« Je ne saurais ajouter quoi que ce soit sans certitude, Monsieur.

\- Avez-vous seulement conscience que vous ne nous fournissez aucun élément que nous ne savions déjà ? Je ne sais pourquoi Guillaume s'obstine à vous garder ici alors que nos espions sont nettement plus efficaces que vous.

\- Si vous vouliez des détails sur les relations diplomatiques de la France, il fallait embaucher un ancien ministre ».

A ces mots, Eleanor prit la liberté de se lever de son siège en faisant un bruit sourd sur le parquet. Le regard médusé des hommes de la pièce ne l'empêcha pas de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie. En revanche, le bras de De Witt, quant à lui, fut un obstacle nettement plus efficace. Lui barrant la route de la porte, il la prit par le bras fermement en l'asseyant à sa place. Eleanor tenta de protester, mais aucune force ne s'échappait de son corps frêle, alors elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils, l'air davantage inquiet que furieux.

« Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ? Nous n'en avons pas fini. Bien, vous ne connaissez peut-être pas les détails des relations de Louis avec l'Espagne. Mais vous saurez sans doute les détails de ses relations avec son épouse.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec la diplomatie ? soupira-elle.

\- Beaucoup plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

\- Je ne comprends pas, vous êtes allié avec l'Espagne non ? Vous doutez de la fiabilité de votre alliance ? »

Un regard. Les conseillers s'échangèrent un seul regard, mais Eleanor comprit qu'il signifiait beaucoup plus qu'il ne laissait paraître. Entre ses mains, elle tenait une information qui pourrait sûrement aider son pays, elle en était persuadée. Si la Hollande craignait de la sincérité de son alliance avec l'Espagne, alors peut-être que mener une offensive ne serait pas si risquée pour la France. De Witt ne la lâchait pourtant pas du regard alors qu'elle s'appliquait à ne laisser transparaitre aucune joie de sa petite découverte. Au fond, Eleanor n'y prêtait déjà plus attention. Tout son esprit était concentré sur le fait de savoir comment faire parvenir cette information en France à Louis.

« Quand je suis partie de Versailles, le Roi n'était pas très enclin à passer du temps en compagnie de son épouse. Cependant, les changements sont vifs là-bas. Je pourrais peut-être envoyer une missive à mon contact sur place pour avoir davantage de détails, si c'est ce que vous désirez… ».

De Witt afficha un sourire triomphal.

« Faites. Mais la lettre passera d'abord par l'Angleterre. Personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes ici pour l'instant. C'est compris ? ».

Eleanor acquiesça en hochant respectueusement la tête. De Witt claqua des doigts et tous les conseillers se levèrent péniblement de leurs fauteuils rembourrés pour rejoindre la sortie. Eleanor les imita mais la voix de De Witt la retint quelques secondes.

« Essayez d'en savoir plus sur le lit du Roi. Qui l'occupe en ce moment. Ce genre de détails pourrait nous être utile à l'avenir.

\- C'est ce que désire Guillaume ?

\- C'est ce que moi, je désire. Et les désirs des grands pensionnaires sont les désirs de ce pays.

\- Pourquoi n'était-il pas présent ? murmura-elle comme si elle s'adressait davantage à elle-même.

\- Oh Eleanor… au fond vous savez pourquoi ».

* * *

Dans le couloir, Juliana attendait, adossée de façon lasse contre un mur, arborant un regard badin pour la poignée de conseillers qui défilaient en sortant tour à tour de la salle du conseil. Lorsqu'Eleanor apparut quelques instants après, elle se rua sur elle, lui laissant à peine une demie seconde de réaction avant de la traîner avec rapidité dans les couloirs du palais. Ces derniers constituaient encore un véritable dédale pour la jeune française qui s'efforçait à chaque sortie de découvrir l'issue d'une voie différente. Juliana avait légèrement expédié sa visite guidée des lieux et prenait rarement le temps de répondre à ses questions sans diverger sur des sujets bien plus intimes et délicats, comme une véritable plaidoirie sur les exploits nocturnes de son dernier amant par exemple. Mais cette fois-ci, elle voulait aborder une question bien plus urgente.

« Bien, de quoi as-tu parlé là-dedans ? Non, ne me dis pas, je ne veux pas savoir. Par contre, tu ne sais pas encore ce qui t'attend ce soir ! Laisse-moi te faire deviner. Toi, moi, Peter, son inépuisable réserve de vin et ce petit endroit des jardins que nous avons découvert l'autre jour.

\- Ce soir ? Mais bon sang Juliana, tu as vu le froid qu'il fait ? Tu vas nous rendre malades…

\- Oh, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie parfois ! Bien, ce sera avec ou sans toi, ça nous en laissera davantage pour nous ».

Eleanor esquissa un sourire comme si Juliana était une cause perdue. Elle la suivait cependant dans ses frasques fantasques, car c'était bien la seule chose qui maintenait une forme de divertissement dans cet horrible endroit où tout lui semblait froid. Le temps, les murs, les gens… Au détour de ce qui semblait être pour Eleanor le couloir principal, les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent sur une procession inclinée et Juliana tira le bras d'Eleanor pour l'inviter à en faire de même. Cette procession, elle était pour Guillaume qui passa rapidement sans accorder ni un regard, ni un sourire. Une fois qu'il la dépassa une fois de plus en ignorant son regard suppliant, Eleanor se releva et se débarrassa du bras oppressant de Juliana pour le suivre. Lorsqu'elle fut aussitôt sommée par un garde du palais escortant le Prince de s'éloigner, elle inspira profondément avant d'oser attirer l'attention sur elle.

« Guillaume ! ».

Pas de réponse. Pas de regard. Il ne prit pas même la peine de s'arrêter. Par contre, toute la cour, elle, la dévisageait sauvagement avant d'oser se disperser, comme par peur de manquer la moindre miette d'un spectacle improvisé. Juliana la poussa dans un coin isolé, lui fracassant le dos contre le mur.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Ca fait des semaines qu'il m'ignore totalement…

\- Et bien, princesse, c'est un fait avec lequel il te faudra vivre. Si tu voulais quelqu'un de disponible pour écouter tes petites histoires et tes petits malheurs quotidiens, il fallait viser moins haut, ajouta-elle d'un ton plus agressif qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Mais c'est absurde, il me demande de venir ici pour travailler avec lui et il ne s'entretient jamais avec moi sur ce sujet, ni sur aucun autre… ».

Juliana ne lui laissa même pas le loisir de conclure sa phrase. Hésitant entre lui asséner une gifle monumentale devant toute la cour, ou bien la laisser seule dans ses désillusions de passage, elle choisit la seconde option. Cette agressivité s'installa instantanément comme un voile opaque sur ses traits qui incarnaient pourtant la douceur et la candeur même, et Eleanor, depuis toujours douée d'une forte sensibilité, le perçut aussitôt. Elle resta là, seule, à fixer la parfaite silhouette de Juliana s'éloigner rapidement avec la vigueur que la colère accompagnait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle dut poser sa tête contre le mur derrière elle pour tenter de ne pas défaillir. Si elle n'avait plus Juliana, si elle n'avait plus Guillaume, elle n'avait plus rien ici pour survivre. Mais elle apprit à ce moment précis une chose particulièrement utile : Juliana n'avait pas fait le deuil de son histoire avec Guillaume même si elle se comportait comme s'il était juste un nom supplémentaire. L'avoir de son côté impliquait de ne jamais parler de lui en certains termes. Et au fond, ça valait peut-être mieux, même pour Guillaume. Quelle réputation aurait-il en tant que Prince d'Orange si une petite française se prenait d'affection pour lui ? Eleanor essuya brièvement ses larmes avec ses paumes et inspira profondément, priant pour que personne n'eût assisté à ce moment de faiblesse. Sa vie à la cour était déjà suffisamment bancale pour en rajouter. Elle fit ses premiers pas dans le couloir, errant sans but, mais une main attrapa son bras, la forçant à se retourner. Cette main, c'était celle de Peter. Il ne dit rien, et se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras où elle se permit d'éclater en sanglots. Visiblement, il avait dû assister à cette scène sans se faire remarquer. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement présent pour elle auparavant. Enfin, « que » pour elle. Bien sûr, il était toujours là lorsque Juliana se prenait d'une idée fantasque sur une fête, sur une activité ou sur une farce à jouer. Mais Juliana était envahissante, elle était le centre de tout. Peter et Eleanor n'avaient donc jamais passé réellement de temps seul à seul sans qu'elle ne fût dans leurs pattes. Et pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait se permettre de faiblir tandis que ses bras l'enlaçaient pour la réconforter. Il jouait avec les boucles de ses cheveux tandis qu'elle tentait de se calmer, la tête enfouie contre lui. Puis Eleanor se releva, il essuya une dernière petite larme sur son visage et elle esquissa un sourire gêné.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça restera entre nous. Je sais que Juliana est dure parfois, sur certains sujets…

\- Que s'est-il réellement passé entre Guillaume et elle ? »

Peter lui proposa son bras pour l'accompagner dans sa marche à-travers les couloirs et Eleanor accepta tout en dévorant à l'avance l'histoire qu'il s'apprêtait à lui raconter.

« Juliana est issue d'une famille importante ici. Elle est belle, intelligente, elle sait se faire remarquer en société. Et elle a grandi avec Guillaume ».

Il marqua une courte pause tandis qu'un groupe de courtisans arrivait à leur niveau en papotant sur des sujets somme toute bien futiles, sans même leur accorder un regard. Eleanor les détailla un instant en silence. Ils avaient le don de paraître faire des choses importantes alors qu'ils chassaient simplement l'ennui, comme tout le monde ici. Peter attendit de poursuivre sur quelques mètres avant de reprendre la parole, sortant sa compagne de ses réflexions sur la nature des courtisans.

« Bien sûr, Juliana a toujours été fascinée par son Prince, comme n'importe quelle jeune fille évoluant à la cour de La Haye. Et à-partir d'un certain âge, Guillaume a commencé à s'intéresser aussi à elle. Il se murmure qu'ils ont pu être amants pendant quelques temps, mais c'est un détail que la famille de Juliana dément pour conserver son honneur et espérer qu'un mari veuille d'elle un jour.

Ils rayonnaient l'un avec l'autre, vraiment. Et vu son statut, Juliana s'attendait forcément à ce qu'ils se marient un jour. Et c'est à ce moment que tout a changé. Parce que, vois-tu, De Witt qui était responsable de l'éducation de Guillaume n'avait aucunement pour projet de voir le futur dirigeant des Provinces Unies dans un mariage avec une hollandaise, aussi noble fut-elle. Et je pense que Guillaume aussi n'avait jamais eu ce projet. Il était jeune, il s'amusait sans songer aux conséquences. Quoi qu'il en soit, Juliana en a eu le coeur brisé et ne s'en est jamais vraiment remise. C'est le premier à lui avoir dit non, et le seul ».

Ils avaient atteint les grandes marches du palais lorsque Peter finit son récit au bras de la jeune française. Tous ces mots avaient plongé Eleanor dans une sorte de méditation illusoire, la ramenant à ces souvenirs qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu mais qu'elle voyait pourtant se jouer sous ses yeux. Au fond, elle s'était toujours doutée qu'une histoire de la sorte se cachât derrière les faux airs de Juliana, mais l'entendre proprement racontée en détails de la part de Peter semblait lever certains doutes. Et cela expliquait aussi peut-être pourquoi Juliana se perdait dans autant de bras différents depuis cette histoire, comme pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle valait encore quelque chose.

« Pourquoi est-elle restée à la cour ?

\- Eh bien, son père est un des plus proches conseillers de De Witt. Et malgré tout, Guillaume a conservé une forme d'amitié à son égard, j'imagine, ce qui complique le détachement de Juliana. Juliana doit avoir l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose avec toi. Tu t'imagines bien, une femme plus jeune qu'elle, qui débarquerait ici et qui lui prendrait le coeur qu'elle a perdu depuis un certain temps, et française de surcroit…

\- Mais ce n'est pas mon intention, ni même la raison de ma présence ici, protesta-elle.

\- Vraiment ? ».

Peter haussa un sourcil interrogateur, comme s'il doutait sincèrement des excuses d'Eleanor. Mais celle-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre et l'abandonna en bas des marches tandis qu'elle rejoignait sa chambre. Elle avait une autre affaire bien plus sérieuse à régler dans l'immédiat.

* * *

Sa première réunion au sein du Conseil avait eu lieu. Et on lui avait demandé davantage d'informations sur la vie que menait actuellement Louis à Versailles. A cette pensée, elle ne put réprimer un certain pincement au coeur et songea avec mélancolie que son cousin lui manquait, malgré toute la colère qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Elle espérait ne pas être contrainte à révéler des informations trop importantes. Au fond, elle voyait difficilement comment la vie affective de son Roi aiderait à gagner une guerre, alors elle se contentait de répondre sincèrement pour le moment. Mais saurait-elle vraiment mentir quand le moment viendrait ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Surtout qu'elle ne doutait pas que Guillaume eût des espions dans Versailles même qui pourraient contredire ses affirmations en la mettant en danger. La situation dans laquelle Henriette l'avait mise était particulièrement dangereuse, avec du recul. Encore plus maintenant que Guillaume s'était éloigné d'elle, comme s'il s'en méfiait.

Eleanor devait trouver un moyen d'écrire à Sophie en France, tout en lui transmettant des informations qu'elle avait pu repêcher au Conseil sans que les hollandais ne puissent s'en apercevoir. Coder ses lettres était une idée, mais encore fallait-il être certaine que Sophie fût en mesure de trouver la clé de ce code. Eleanor haussa les épaules. Après tout, les agents du roi devaient savoir qu'elle était en mission pour la France, si Sophie ne trouverait pas, quelqu'un d'autre de plus zélé le ferait. Elle prit une plume, de l'encre, et frotta sur son parchemin une lettre en apparence banale concernant la vie en Angleterre où l'on croyait qu'elle était encore, et en profita pour glisser discrètement les questions qui intéressaient tant De Witt et ses austères conseillers. Le soleil touchait l'horizon lorsqu'elle eût terminé de tout peaufiner. Elle se prépara pour le diner en changeant de tenue et en refaisant sa coiffure et descendit les marches en faisant un détour par le bureau de De Witt pour lui apporter la fameuse missive. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et prit la permission d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. Elle comptait juste déposer la lettre sur le coin de la table et filer aussi vite que possible pour éviter d'avoir à subir la moindre conversation avec lui. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit De Witt assis face à son bureau, accompagné de Guillaume qui étudiait le même dossier debout, derrière lui, la main posée sur le bureau, l'air déterminé et studieux. Eleanor resta bouche bée un moment, s'attendant peu à croiser Guillaume ici. Au fond, elle aurait souhaité l'éviter autant que possible après son comportement de ce matin, et il n'aurait d'ailleurs sûrement perçu pas la moindre différence…

De Witt et Guillaume levèrent leurs yeux sur l'intruse au même moment et De Witt eut le réflexe de recouvrir le dossier d'un parchemin vierge pour le cacher à la vue de la jeune française. Guillaume lui, garda son indéchiffrable regard posé sur elle, et à la vue de ces fameux yeux, ces yeux si bleus qu'ils suffisaient à accélérer son rythme cardiaque, Eleanor finit par détourner le regard. Elle mit la lettre entre les mains du grand pensionnaire et sortit aussitôt sans un mot. Le contact visuel avec Guillaume, qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis des semaines, était horrible à subir. Comme une drogue que l'on reprend après avoir été sevré.

En entrant dans la grande salle où ils avaient coutume de dîner, elle constata que les lieux étaient bondés comme à leur habitude mais que personne ne s'était encore assis, attendant sagement le Prince. Peter était près de leurs places habituelles et Eleanor lui fit signe avant de le rejoindre. Et aussitôt, un détail la marqua. Juliana n'était pas là.

« Où est-elle ? chuchota-elle, craignant qu'elle ne fût dans sa chambre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur le souvenir de son histoire avec Guillaume.

\- Elle veut faire son entrée au bon moment ».

Eleanor ne saisit pas tout de suite le sens de ces mots et accepta une coupe de vin qu'on lui tendit pour patienter tranquillement. Le Prince d'Orange finit par arriver quelques minutes plus tard, suivi à la trace par De Witt et tout le monde se permit de s'installer alors. Eleanor mit un point d'honneur à essayer d'éviter de le regarder. Et pour l'aider dans cette tâche difficile, Peter lui avait proposé un petit jeu consistant à boire chaque fois qu'une certaine personne de la cour adoptait un certain comportement en particulier, comme une petite loterie alcoolisée. La partie la divertissait suffisamment pour l'empêcher de faire attention à Guillaume, mais pas assez pour louper l'entrée remarquée de Juliana. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, laissant ses bras découverts (ce qui était assez provocateur), ses longues boucles rousses étaient relâchées, ondulant tendrement sur sa peau de lait, ornées uniquement d'une couronne de fleurs. Tout le monde s'était retourné sur son passage. Une vieille dame se permit de lâcher un « catin ! » d'un air pincé, alors qu'elle rejoignait sa place près de Peter. Mais lorsqu'on remarqua que Guillaume esquissait un sourire audacieux en levant sa coupe en sa direction, et alors cette apparition fut acceptée collectivement.

« Juliana, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? lui souffla Eleanor en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est le premier jour du printemps aujourd'hui, je voulais être habillée pour l'occasion, surtout pour notre petite fête dans les jardins tout à l'heure. Tu n'as pas oublié j'espère ? ».

La robe mettait ses formes en avantage, surtout sa généreuse poitrine qui en faisait loucher plus d'un sur son passage. Eleanor soupira d'exaspération. La façon qu'elle avait de vouloir constamment se faire remarquer avait le don de l'ennuyer. Encore plus en constatant que Guillaume l'avait remarquée. Instinctivement, la jalousie prenait le dessus. Et maintenant que Juliana était là, il n'était plus question de jouer tranquillement avec Peter puisqu'elle accaparait entièrement l'attention. Eleanor avait l'habitude de se sentir effacée, mais pour la première fois, elle se surprit à détester ça. Elle répliquait sèchement à chacune des remarques de Juliana pour l'humilier publiquement, c'était la seule défense qu'elle parvenait à se faire. La tension montait rapidement dans l'air malgré les vaines tentatives de Peter pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle abandonna la partie au moment du dessert, estimant que ça n'en valait pas la peine, et resta dans son coin.

Elle revoyait encore le sourire de Guillaume qui la suivait des yeux lorsqu'elle était entrée tout à l'heure. Et elle revoyait ce même Guillaume qui l'avait consciemment ignorée, elle, lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé plus tôt dans la journée. Au-delà même de ce jeu d'espionnage qu'elle menait, il y avait un autre jeu dans lequel elle peinait à rattraper son retard et cela l'agaçait plus que cela aurait dû.


	8. Chapter 8

La fameuse soirée de Juliana eut bien lieu ce soir là. Et plus la chaleur frémissante du printemps s'imposait sur La Haye, plus ce genre de fêtes privées avaient coutume à se répéter, comme une petite routine de passions nocturnes. Les nuits passaient et défilaient entre rires, alcool et baisse des moeurs. Eleanor, qui s'était pourtant fait un point d'honneur à s'intégrer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en débarquant dans ce pays, s'était d'abord convaincue que ces petites fêtes improvisées signeraient la fin de tous ces regards oppressants sur sa personne. Et pourtant, tout persistait. Et les fêtes en compagnie du cercle restreint de Juliana ne faisaient qu'empirer la situation, lui rappelant à quel point elle n'était rien ici. Alors, elle avait cessé d'y assister. Lentement d'abord, prétextant des maux de tête, des fatigues, des choses plus importantes à faire. Puis Juliana avait cessé de lui demander des motifs, alors elle ne s'embarrassait plus à en donner. Quelque chose avait fini par se rompre entre elles. Elles ne se haïssaient pas, mais ne parvenaient plus à reproduire cette petite intimité qu'elles s'étaient inventé à l'arrivée d'Eleanor. Peter, en revanche, jouait l'ami de substitution à merveille et Eleanor préférait de loin sa compagnie à celle envahissante de Juliana. Mais leurs entrevues demeuraient brèves, discrètes, pour éviter les rumeurs mal placées à la Cour.

Guillaume parlait peu à la jeune française. Il semblait délier sa langue seulement lorsque les enjeux diplomatiques et les questions sur la France se faisaient plus pressants. Et Eleanor avait pris l'habitude de lui répondre de la façon la plus froide et détachée possible. Il était à peine croyable de penser que quelques mois plus tôt, il caressait sa peau à l'abri des regards, la dévorait des yeux, en créant une tension électrique entre leurs deux corps dans l'air nocturne. Désormais, ils se comportaient comme de simples partenaires de travail, et Eleanor avait cessé d'essayer de capter son attention en dehors de ces moments. Et pourtant, si elle prenait un air détaché, elle fulminait à l'intérieur. De façon inexplicable, elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait de s'être joué d'elle, d'avoir tenté de la séduire pour l'amener jusqu'ici dans son seul intérêt personnel et du jour au lendemain, de ne plus la considérer du tout, comme s'il s'était lassé d'elle avant même d'avoir entamé quoi que ce fût.

Ce jour-là, l'atmosphère était particulièrement lourde au Palais, en raison de la chaleur oppressante du soleil frappant inlassablement les corps et les esprits. Tandis qu'elle marchait seule dans un couloir bondé de monde cherchant à échapper à la chaleur, Eleanor fut arrêtée par la voix glaçante de De Witt derrière elle.

« **Ce n'est pas ici que vous serez la plus à l'abri de la chaleur, mademoiselle**.

 **\- Y a-t-il un seul endroit dans ce Palais où l'on peut seulement être à l'abri de quoi que ce soit, monsieur ?** ».

La paupière de De Witt sauta à cette remarque qu'il interprétait indéniablement comme une provocation ouverte, et Eleanor esquissa un léger sourire en constatant qu'elle avait touché droit à son but.

« **En parlant d'abri, vous êtes ici depuis suffisamment longtemps et nous attendons toujours la présentation de vos titres et de votre généalogie…**

 **\- J'ai quelques ennuis à les faire venir de France. Vous comprenez, comme je ne suis plus vraiment la bienvenue, l'administration peut prendre son temps j'imagine…**

 **\- Evidemment** ».

Bien qu'ils furent entouré de monde, personne ne prêtait la moindre attention à leur petit affrontement indirect. De Witt en profita pour glisser quelques mots qui se voulaient plus confidentiels qu'il ne le laissait paraitre.

« **Vos lettres demeurent toujours sans réponse depuis des semaines. Êtes-vous sûre de votre contact à Versailles ? Pensez-vous qu'on ait pu vous intercepter ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas à Versailles et je n'en sais pas davantage. Les lettres de l'extérieur sont toujours vérifiées avant d'être distribuées, mais je ne pense pas que mon simple nom ait pu faire barrage** ».

De Witt la dévisagea un moment, l'air suspicieux et tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à partir, mais finit par hésiter et se retourna vers elle pour ajouter :

« **Si vous voulez lui plaire, faites d'abord vos preuves** ».

Guillaume. Bien sûr que c'était lui que ses mots mentionnaient indirectement. Eleanor accusa le coup, hochant la tête le plus dignement possible, alors qu'à l'intérieur, elle s'émiettait à petit feu. Elle aurait aimé qu'il ne fût pas l'obsession qu'il était, le paradoxe qu'il constituait, et l'incompréhension qu'il provoquait. Mais Guillaume était tout cela, et il était même plus encore.

« **Je suppose que Juliana n'a aucune chance de te voir ce soir ? Il paraît qu'elle a même prévu beaucoup à boire pour se rafraîchir** ».

La voix de Peter la coupa de ses illusions et elle lui esquissa un franc sourire, comme il représentait une véritable bouffée d'air frais dans cette atmosphère irrespirable (et la chaleur n'en était pas la responsable). Elle attrapa le bras qu'il lui tendit, et l'entraîna hors de la foule amassée dans ce qu'on appelait communément l'endroit le plus frais du château, et qui, par ce jeu de l'esprit, n'en devenait plus du tout un.

« **Son cercle privé comptera toujours une centaine d'invités je présume ?**

 **\- Tu présumes bien. Mais depuis quand cherches-tu à fuir la foule ?**

 **\- Je ne cherche pas à la fuir, je cherche simplement un sens à toutes ces soirées…**

 **\- Mais enfin, le plus amusant c'est qu'il n'y en a aucun,** lâcha-il sur un ton taquin réussissant à la faire esquisser un demi sourire. **Allez, si tu ne viens pas pour elle, viens au moins pour moi.**

\- **Très bien, je resterai un peu…** »

Il embrassa ses mains pour la remercier et fila à toute allure vers l'aile Est, la laissant pantoise, et quelque peu esseulée.

* * *

« **Tu sembles bien t'amuser avec notre invitée…** ».

La voix de Guillaume était lisse, mais ses mots avaient une intention bien plus tranchante qu'ils ne le laissaient croire. Penché sur des documents posés sur son bureau, il attendit une bonne minute avant de lever les yeux vers Peter qui venait d'entrer le sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier, visiblement surpris de l'accueil qui lui était réservé, pris la liberté de s'affaler sur une chaise en laissant échapper un rire franc. Et tandis que Guillaume levait un sourcil interrogateur, il s'expliqua :

« **J'essaie de l'intégrer, de lui faire découvrir toute l'étendue de ces lieux. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge** ».

Un pointe de provocation se glissait dans son ton naturellement espiègle, et Guillaume le perçut immédiatement. Cependant, de son côté, il n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre la conversation sur le ton de la légèreté, et il arborait, sans s'en rendre compte, sa voix autoritaire, celle qui n'était d'usage que dans les négociations politiques ou les prises de décision importantes. Au fond, ce sujet là était important.

« **Juliana devait s'en charger, tu te donnes bien du mal pour rien.**

 **\- Mais Juliana a failli à sa tâche, quelqu'un devait prendre le relai et être là pour la consoler quand le besoin s'en fait sentir.**

 **\- La consoler ?** Guillaume lâcha un petit rire nerveux tandis qu'il cessait de se pencher sur ses documents de travail pour faire les cents pas autour de la pièce.

\- **Tu as cessé de t'acquitter de cette tâche depuis un moment il me semble. En quoi cela te pose-il problème ?** ».

Guillaume cessa sa marche nerveuse pour détourner son regard vers Peter. Ce dernier s'amusait à faire tourner une plume entre ses doigts mais finit par porter toute son attention sur son Prince lorsqu'il sentit le poids de son regard. Il venait d'aborder là un sujet qu'il n'aurait jamais dû aborder. Un sujet que même les pensées de Guillaume tentaient de chasser depuis des semaines. Mais à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, il se sentait le coeur lourd. Comme si elle était un fruit défendu, source d'une immense tentation, mais qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de toucher. Bien sûr que c'était une stratégie, à l'origine. La faire tomber sous son charme et l'utiliser pour avoir suffisamment d'informations concernant Louis XIV, puis s'en débarrasser en la rendant aux français. De Witt avait approuvé grassement cette idée, fier de la prise d'initiative de son protégé (pour une fois), dans le pur intérêt des Provinces Unies. Mais plus il se rapprochait d'elle, plus il se sentait pris au piège de ses propres sentiments. Plus il la touchait, plus il s'embrasait lui-même. Plus il la regardait, plus il constatait à quel point elle lui paraissait différente. Différente. C'était le mot. Il s'attendait à devoir séduire une petite française fade et sans intérêt, comme bon nombre des femmes qu'il avait pu connaitre, mais il s'était heurté face à une jeune femme indépendante, à la fois douce dans ses gestes et parfois piquante dans ses paroles.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir quoi que ce fût. Pour personne. Les Provinces Unies devaient être sa priorité absolue, et cela impliquait de se détacher de tout et de tout le monde. Mais même en prenant soin de l'ignorer, il ne parvenait pas à se la sortir de l'esprit. Et constater que Peter profitait de cette faiblesse pour se rapprocher d'elle envenimait davantage la situation torturante dans laquelle il se démenait tant bien que mal sans perdre la face.

« **Ecoute Guillaume, la fille me plait. Ai-je pour autant besoin de ta bénédiction ?** ».

Voilà, c'était dit. Et en quelques secondes, Guillaume sentait le fil de la situation lui glisser malicieusement entre les doigts.

* * *

Cette nuit-là clôturait une journée étouffante et s'imposait dans les esprits collectifs comme la délivrance tant attendue à cette chaleur suffocante. Mais contrairement aux attentes, l'air frais ne vint pas apaiser les esprits échauffés ce soir-là. Et à la lueur de la lune, les corps s'entassaient dans les jardins, autour des flambeaux alignés près des fontaines, comme seule source de fraicheur envisageable. Juliana était entourée de toutes parts, dans sa robe argentée, elle semblait capter à elle seul les rayons de lune qui descendaient sur La Haye. Elle posa son verre de vin lorsqu'elle aperçut Eleanor qui s'avançait d'un pas hésitant au loin. Déjà bien amochée par l'alcool, elle tentait vainement de paraître légère tandis que son ivresse l'alourdissait considérablement.

« **Tiens tiens, qui nous fait l'honneur de sa visite ?** ».

Eleanor la dévisagea un moment avant d'accepter un verre qu'on lui tendait, avec une pointe d'hésitation. Ceux qui avaient visiblement bien abusé du goût du vin ce soir-là avaient sauté dans la fontaine, sans penchant pour les moeurs, et quête certainement de leur dignité. Mais cela ne choquait pas Eleanor. Elle avait connu Versailles et ses décadences, La Haye ne pouvait pas rivaliser, pensait-elle. Et Juliana faisait venir des musiciens dans ces jardins dont elle était la souveraine suprême et donnait le rythme en se déhanchant et tournoyant son verre aux lèvres. L'ambiance était survoltée, chaude, et décadente. Mais tous les cris, toute la musique, tout le brouhaha de conversations inaudibles cessa synchroniquement lorsque Guillaume, Prince d'Orange, se fraya un chemin parmi les âmes égarées. Les yeux se verrouillèrent sur lui et tous cessèrent leurs activités pour voir de leur propre regard leur prince dans ce temple de la vertu. Juliana fut la première à s'approcher de lui, évidemment.

« **Mon Prince, vous arrivez juste à temps pour notre petit jeu !** » lança-elle de sa voix lancinante en lui fourrant son verre de vin entre les doigts, sa main posée contre son torse dans une sorte d'intimité qui ne choquait personne, mais qui fit rouler des yeux Eleanor, témoin de la scène.

Elle lui porta le verre aux lèvres, le forçant à boire tout en prenant un de ses doigts pour essuyer une goutte sur la commissure de sa bouche, et la fête reprenait son cours habituel. Eleanor détourna son regard, à la recherche désespérée de Peter, mais il était introuvable depuis le début.

« **Bien ! Colin Maillard ! Qui se propose pour avoir les yeux bandés ? Allons… Et si nous laissions notre chère invitée française s'en charger. Allez Eleanor, par ici !** ».

Eleanor ne remarqua que l'on parlait d'elle que lorsqu'elle sentit tous les regards se poser avec insistance sur elle, y compris celui de Guillaume qu'elle croisa une demi seconde. Elle avait tout sauf envie de jouer à ce petit jeu, et encore moins d'être celle à qui l'on banderait les yeux pour se jouer d'elle en riant. Mais elle se laissa faire, n'ayant pas la force de protester. Et tandis qu'elle ne voyait que du noir, Juliana la faisait tourner sur elle-même, tout en la guidant quelques mètres avec difficulté. Puis elle la lâcha subitement et Eleanor comprit que le jeu venait de commencer.

Les cris étaient proches d'abord, et elle avançait précautionneusement pour attraper quelqu'un. Mais parmi ce bourdonnement de voix, celle de Juliana était la plus présente. Elle l'emmenait toujours plus loin, plus loin des autres voix, des musiciens, plus loin du coeur même de la fête, jusqu'à atteindre un silence quasi total où même la voix de Juliana disparut. Retirant le voile qui lui gâchait la vue, Eleanor constata qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle supposa que Juliana l'avait volontairement égarée dans les jardins et se sentait désormais comme une petite sotte de l'avoir suivie. Ici, elle ne reconnaissait rien, jamais elle ne s'était aventurée si loin dans le parc. Elle tentait de tendre l'oreille pour retrouver la trace de la fête mais cela contribuait à la perdre davantage. Alors elle s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre et attendit sans le moindre but. Les minutes passèrent lentement. Très lentement jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit attirât son ouïe. Et dans l'obscurité épaisse, troublée par les rayons lunaires, émana la silhouette de Guillaume qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée par ce changement soudain de comportement à son égard et le laissa s'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fût qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Il la fixa un long moment en silence avant d'approcher sa main près de sa joue comme il le faisait avant. Et Eleanor détourna la tête comme pour l'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas revenir comme si rien n'avait changé, après tout ce temps passé à se comporter comme des étrangers l'un envers l'autre. Et pourtant sa peau lui hurlait de se heurter à la sienne. Peu surpris de cette résistance, Guillaume prit alors son menton entre ses doigts pour la forcer à tourner la tête et à le regarder en face.

« **Eleanor, regarde-moi** ».

C'était la première fois qu'il abandonnait le vouvoiement qui maintenait une certaine distance respectable entre eux, et Eleanor perçut ce changement simultanément. Au son de sa voix, de ses mots, elle mourrait d'envie de le regarder en effet. Et elle céda à la tentation. Ses yeux glacés étaient posés sur les siens et son coeur semblait exploser dans sa poitrine. Guillaume passa son pouce sur ses lèvres doucement et même si elle le haïssait pour son comportement de ces derniers mois, Eleanor ne parvenait pas à émettre la moindre résistance.

 **« A quel jeu joues-tu avec moi Guillaume ? Tu ne cesses de t'éloigner puis de te rapprocher sans aucune explication possible, et…** ».

Les lèvres de Guillaume se plaquèrent sur les siennes violemment, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa phrase. Rapprochant son corps du sien jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte le tronc d'arme derrière eux, Guillaume glissa une main sur ses hanches qu'il pressait pour réduire davantage la distance entre eux, et posa l'autre derrière son cou. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, s'entrechoquèrent avec une forme de puissance propre à l'impatience. Du contact de Guillaume contre son corps émanait une chaleur particulière, et alors qu'elle s'accrochait fermement au col de sa veste, Eleanor souhaitait que cet instant durât une éternité. Jamais elle ne se lassait du goût de ses lèvres, de ses caresses sur son corps, de ses soupirs de plaisir tandis qu'elle s'accrochait encore davantage à lui. Mais il rompit le baiser avec la même précipitation qui l'avait entamé, maintenant son front contre le sien, la fixant intensément et semblant lutter pour ne pas aller plus loin.

Eleanor était perdue. Dans tous les sens que ce terme permettait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ni comment ils en étaient arrivés là, elle ignorait ce qu'elle était supposée faire, ou dire, elle se demandait si Guillaume regrettait son geste, et surtout elle ne cessait de s'interroger quant à savoir pourquoi elle avait envie de plus.

Un bruit les tira de leur rapprochement. Celui de Juliana qui, se souvenant qu'elle avait oublié sa proie quelque part, partait à sa recherche. Guillaume profita de la distance qui lui restait à parcourir avant de les trouver pour lui voler un dernier baiser qu'il fit durer aussi longtemps que possible jusqu'à son arrivée, et il s'éloigna rapidement en cessant leur étreinte. Il laissa Eleanor complètement déboussolée et heureusement, Juliana était bien trop ivre pour constater cet état d'esprit. Guillaume venait de prendre le premier baiser d'Eleanor, et sans le savoir, de sceller leurs deux destins à jamais.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour cette attente, mais ce chapitre méritait mûre et mûre réflexion huhu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos super reviews, c'est ce qui me pousse à poursuivre cette fanfic 3_


	9. Chapter 9

**VERSAILLES**

Louis relisait les mots de la lettre adressée à Sophie, s'arrêtant sur chaque courbe tracée par sa cousine comme pour en déchiffrer le sens, et se résolut à la tendre au vieil homme incliné devant lui. Fabien Marchal se tenait debout, devant son bureau, vêtu d'un cuir aussi sombre que son regard ténébreux. Il tentait de paraître patient, mais ses tapotements du pied trahissaient inévitablement son agacement d'attendre. Louis le constata et lui adressa un regard sévère en guise d'avertissement, faisant cesser aussitôt cette nuisance sonore. Ils attendaient tous deux que l'expert assis à l'autre bout de la pièce eût fini de déchiffrer ce qui semblait être un code caché au sein de ces écritures en apparence d'une banalité affligeante, mais qui recelaient, selon Louis, bien plus de secrets. Des semaines avaient passé sans qu'il n'eût la moindre nouvelle d'Eleanor, qu'il pensait restée en Angleterre comme Henriette le lui avait indiqué. D'ailleurs, dans quelle colère il s'était mis de savoir que l'on avait pris cette décision de l'envoyer comme espionne du roi dans une contrée étrangère sans même le consulter au préalable ! Sa cousine était trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée, trop influençable. Un rien pourrait tout faire basculer et la mettre en danger, et l'attachement qu'il lui portait lui susurrait de la garder près d'elle. Il venait de perdre Henriette en un claquement de doigts, la seule femme qu'il eut jamais réellement aimé, en s'éloignant d'elle trop longtemps, en la privant de son royal soleil. Désormais, il était convaincu que si Eleanor avait cessé de donner le moindre signe de vie pendant si longtemps, cela était nécessairement synonyme de danger. Une chose demeurait sûre : elle devait avoir quitté l'Angleterre, puisque ce n'était pas le messager prévu qui avait apporté ses lettres à Versailles. Et pourtant, les lettres étaient passé par l'Angleterre, c'était indéniable selon le messager en question. Qui fallait-il croire ? Où était-elle vraiment ? Et pourquoi diable cet expert mettait autant de temps à déchiffrer ces satanées lettres ?

« **En avez-vous encore pour longtemps ?** s'impatienta Louis, se levant brusquement de son siège comme pour sortir de sa torpeur.

\- **C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…** bafouilla le vieil homme dans sa barbe, s'adressant davantage à lui-même qu'au souverain de France devant ses yeux.

\- **Plait-il ?**

 **\- Votre Majesté, voyez comme la ponctuation paraît assez étrange sur ces lettres. Je crois qu'il s'agit de la clé que nous cherchions. Comme votre Majesté peut le constater, les virgules paraissent posées avec beaucoup de hasard, sans que cela n'ait aucun sens dans le déroulement des phrases. S'il s'agit comme je le pense d'une personne ayant reçu une haute éducation, alors j'imagine que cela n'est pas un hasard** ».

Louis croisa le regard de Fabien qui s'approcha également du vieil homme, l'air intrigué. Entre deux toux révélatrices d'un état de santé déplorable, il poursuivit son explication en s'appuyant sur l'écriture d'Eleanor et sur ses propres notes.

« **J'ai donc pris chaque mot individuellement avant chaque virgule n'étant pas à sa place, et je les ai noté ici. Il me semble que si l'on les lie ensemble, on obtient quelques phrases cohérentes. Voyez par vous-même** ».

Fabien lui arracha ses notes des mains, parcourut les lignes hasardeuses à toute vitesse et tendit le parchemin à Louis qui ne tenait plus d'en savoir davantage sur ces mystérieuses ponctuations. Trois phrases avaient été habilement formées à l'aide de cette méthode :

- _Je suis à la cour de La Haye pour obtenir davantage d'informations, ils m'utilisent pour connaitre vos faiblesses. J'ai appris que les Provinces Unies se méfiaient de leur allié espagnol qu'ils pensent être de votre côté. J'essaie d'en savoir davantage sur leurs techniques de défense. -_

C'était tout. Et pourtant, c'était déjà énormément d'informations à exploiter pour Louis. Guillaume d'Orange tenait entre ses mains une de ses parentes les plus chères, et cherchait à l'exploiter à son avantage pour en savoir plus sur lui. Pas sur ses moyens d'attaque. Juste sur lui, sur sa personne. Et cela intriguait Louis autant que cela ne le surprenait pas. Le fond de ce petit paradoxe, était qu'en réalité, Guillaume et lui réfléchissaient de la même façon. Pour anéantir un ennemi, et anticiper ses coups, il ne suffisait pas de connaitre le nombre de ses troupes, les déplacements habituels de celles-ci, ou même ses réserves de défense. Non. Pour annihiler un ennemi jusqu'aux os, le saigner jusqu'à la chair, il fallait le connaître réellement. Entrer dans sa tête pour comprendre son fonctionnement. Et Guillaume essayait, par l'intermédiaire d'Eleanor, de rentrer dans sa tête. Louis esquissa un sourire.

« **Dites à Sophie de répondre en toute franchise sur ce qu'elle sait de la vie à Versailles et de nos relations avec l'Espagne. Ils ne doivent pas se douter que nous avons déchiffré le contenu de ces lettres. Je veux être consulté avant chaque envoi de ces courriers et à chaque réception. Est-ce clair ?** ».

Louis tourna les talons et sortit rapidement de la pièce pour entrer dans ce dédale vivant et grouillant d'âmes que représentait Versailles, Fabien sur ses talons. Il n'accordait pas le moindre regard à qui que ce fût, pas même Madame de Montespan, sa favorite qui remarqua aussitôt cet état d'âme en s'en offusquant.

« **Fabien, vérifiez si nous avons quelqu'un de confiance en Hollande. Je veux qu'on veille à ce que Guillaume ne lui fasse pas de mal**.

\- **Pensez-vous qu'il en soit capable, Sir ?**

 **\- Je ne sais justement rien de Guillaume d'Orange...** ».

* * *

 **LA HAYE**

Les mains d'Eleanor balayaient l'air tendrement frais tandis qu'elle avançait seule dans les jardins, pensive. Ses doigts heurtaient de temps à autres des hautes herbes, des fleurs en éclosion envahissant l'ordre habituellement présent dans les jardins du Palais. Et plus elle se laissait aller à ses rêveries, plus elle s'enfonçait inconsciemment dans le coeur même des jardins, là où personne ne s'aventurait. Le calme de la nature lui faisait un bien fou. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à cette fameuse soirée où elle s'était laissée allée contre les lèvres de Guillaume et entre ses bras. A la puissance de ses pulsations cardiaques tandis que ses mains s'étaient aventurées sur elle. A son plaisir coupable tandis qu'elle se sentait piégée entre ses mains et à sa merci. En quelques secondes, Guillaume avait provoqué chez elle des sensations nouvelles, mais tellement agréables qu'elle aurait pu en devenir insatiable. Elle savait que c'était mal. De tous les points de vue. Elle était une jeune noble française, encore promis à aucun parti et certainement pas à un Prince d'Orange. Son comportement était outrageux, à l'encontre même de la bienséance. Et bon sang, elle s'en voulait aussi fort qu'elle le désirait. Il y avait entre eux quelque chose d'incontrôlable, d'interdit, qui rendait leurs pulsions bien plus fortes. Guillaume les avait mis tous les deux en danger ce soir-là, et pourtant elle le maudissait de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Alors que ses pieds foulaient l'herbe, elle atteignit un petit coin entouré d'arbres, d'un calme spirituel, presque sacré. Et elle reconnaissait cet endroit, pour avoir été celui où Juliana l'avait sciemment abandonnée l'autre nuit. Seigneur, si elle avait su entre quelles mains elle s'apprêtait à l'abandonner, jamais elle ne se serait donnée cette peine. Et cette ironie du sort faisait jubiler Eleanor autant qu'elle l'invitait à la discrétion. Car si une personne en particulier devait ignorer ce qu'il avait pu se produire ce soir-là, c'était Juliana.

Un léger craquement sortit la jeune française de ses songes, la faisant sursauter de surprise. Elle se retourna aussitôt pour se trouver face à celui que ses pensées n'avaient eu de cesse de poursuivre. Guillaume. Il esquissa un sourire en coin et s'approcha d'elle, conservant d'abord une distance respectable.

« **Mon intuition me disait que je te trouverais ici,** lâcha-il finalement.

- **La même intuition qui t'a conduit à moi l'autre soir, je présume ?**

 **\- Cela n'avait pas l'air de te déranger** ».

Il s'approcha d'elle à chaque parole échangée. Mais tandis qu'ils se tournaient autour, le coeur d'Eleanor tambourinait si fort qu'elle sentait que son séduisant interlocuteur pouvait l'entendre. Envie, désir, peur, culpabilité.

« **On ne devrait nous trouver ici ensemble Guillaume** , chuchota sa voix fébrile en quête de la vertu qu'elle perdait peu à peu chaque seconde qu'elle passait avec lui.

\- **Alors faisons en sorte que personne ne nous trouve, Eleanor** ».

A ces mots, il réduisit la distance qui les séparait en l'attirant vers lui, et rechercha la douceur de ses lèvres. Et Eleanor, en plein combat intérieur contre toutes ses valeurs personnelles, cédait, sans même lutter. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus violemment tandis que leurs deux désirs s'embrasaient simultanément. Leur échange langoureux ne cessa qu'afin que Guillaume pût prendre possession de sa nuque, y déposant ses lèvres chaudes contre la peau de sa jolie victime, lui provoquant d'incontrôlables soupirs de plaisir coupable. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur les laçages de son corset et prenaient soin de les délier doucement. Pourquoi devait-elle l'arrêter quand chacun de ses mouvements l'invitait davantage vers cette issue ? Bon sang, comment nier que tout son corps bouillonnait de désir pour lui ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement se laisser aller, oublier son rang, leurs deux pays, sa mission, Louis… Louis. Son cousin serait bien éhonté de la voir se compromettre de cette façon dans les bras de sa némésis.

« **Guillaume, on ne peut pas…** » parvint-elle à lâcher entre deux baisers frénétiques.

Mais son assaillant se contenta d'esquisser un sourire, contre ses lèvres, avant de retirer sa veste pour se trouver simplement en chemise blanche, chemise à laquelle Eleanor s'accrochait comme sa bouée de secours face à cet excès de désir et de culpabilité. Et Guillaume, aussi désireux qu'il fut, remarqua cette dualité dans ses baisers et finit par réussir à les interrompre, faisant appel à sa contenance la plus forte. Il fixa le regard d'Eleanor de ses yeux clairs, ces fameux yeux qui lui avaient fait tourner la tête dès leur première rencontre.

« **Eleanor, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe** **?** ».

Tandis que la jeune femme se démenait pour trouver les mots, le ciel se couvrit brusquement, laissant de sombres nuages prendre place au bleu éclatant, et déverser un flot de pluie torrentielle ininterrompue. Les deux amants, trempés dès la première goutte, s'abritèrent sous l'arbre le plus proche. Guillaume posa ses mains sur les bras d'Eleanor, qui venait de recevoir la plus grande douche froide possible et qui prenait cela comme un signe du destin, lui interdisant d'abandonner sa vertu dans les jardins du Palais royal du pays ennemi au sien. Guillaume accepta son silence un instant, puis finit par manquer de patience et lâcha :

« **Première fois ?** ».

Il n'eut même pas besoin de constater le hochement de tête hésitant et honteux d'Eleanor. Il retira aussitôt ses mains d'elle, comme s'il venait de constater la valeur de la chose qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

« **Je te croyais au moins fiancée… Tu ne semblais pas… Nouvelle à tout cela** ».

Eleanor baissa les yeux. Elle savait pertinemment qu'à ce moment précis, Guillaume ne la traiterait plus avec cette fougue si puissante, qu'il voudrait être précautionneux, voire, ne plus la toucher du tout. Mais Guillaume, de son côté, luttait contre d'autres questions que soulevaient la virginité de sa jeune proie. Et elle sentait déjà qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. A distance de la frénésie de leurs étreintes, elle frissonnait. L'air chaud était devenu frais par ce torrent déversé du ciel, et elle tentait vainement de se réchauffer en croisant les bras dans son coin. Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin, il le remarqua et lui tendit la main.

« **Viens, approche, tu es gelée** ».

Elle s'exécuta timidement, ses bras l'accueillant, l'invitant à se blottir ton contre lui et à abandonner sa tête contre ton torse. Sa peau agissait comme une source inépuisable de chaleur contre la sienne, et comme à chacun de leur contact, elle sentait un courant électrique lui traversait le corps, jusque dans ses os. A ce moment précis, elle avait cessé de se poser toutes ces questions obsessionnelles. Guillaume avait un contact apaisant sur elle, et elle se détendit entièrement.

« **Il y a beaucoup de choses qui interdisent ce que nous sommes en train de faire, Eleanor. Nos pays, nos statuts, la bienséance de nos religions respectives… Jamais on ne me laisserait être stathouder si cela venait à se savoir. Je sais que tu en as conscience, et que tu te démènes avec cela… Mais même en sachant toutes ces raisons depuis des mois, je ne parviens pas à me défaire de toi** ».

Eleanor frissonnait, et l'air frais n'y était cette fois, pour rien. Elle posa son regard sur Guillaume, qui avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, et s'agrippa à son cou pour l'embrasser longuement, l'attirer contre elle, ses mains caressant son visage et ses cheveux imbibés d'eau. Et cette frénésie électrique revint aussitôt. Elle le voulait. Au-delà des conventions, de sa satanée mission pour la France, au-delà de ce que sa religion lui hurlerait de ne pas faire. Elle le voulait plus que tout en cet instant. Et Guillaume le sentait, suivait son mouvement, prenant également les initiatives jusqu'à ce qu'un cri les interrompît au loin. La garde était à la recherche de son Prince, disparu depuis trop longtemps. Guillaume poussa un soupir, ramassa sa veste qu'il plaça sur les épaules d'Eleanor, et attendit un moment de répit dans l'averse en remettant tant bien que mal son corset en place. Puis il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna à ses cotés en direction du Palais.

« **Affaire à suivre** » lui chuchota discrètement Eleanor lorsqu'ils atteignirent les portes et les gardes qui le recherchaient.

Guillaume retint un sourire, et désigna la jeune femme au garde se présentant devant lui.

« **Je suis tombé sur notre invitée française en me promenant dans les jardins. La pluie nous a retenus sur place** ».

Le garde ne tilta pas, convaincu assez rapidement par les piètres excuses de son prince, bien trop heureux d'avoir enfin réussi sa mission et mis la main sur lui. Eleanor entra dans le palais le plus vite possible, sans trainer dans les couloirs, filant droit vers sa chambre. Elle ne vit pas Juliana qui observait leur arrivée depuis un coin du hall, et dont les yeux filaient de Guillaume jusqu'à Eleanor, remarquant la veste sur ses épaules, son corset à moitié défait, et la façon dont il la dévorait du regard tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Elle connaissait Guillaume. Ce regard aussi s'était posé sur elle avant. Elle venait de comprendre en quelques secondes que ces deux là partageaient plus que de simples relations professionnelles et diplomatiques, et elle était bien déterminée à détruire ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

* * *

« **Que puis-je faire pour vous Mademoiselle ?**

 **\- Je pense que notre Prince s'est un peu trop abandonné vers cette chère française qui est parmi nous. Elle le manipule. Elle n'est pas ici par hasard, j'en suis certaine.**

 **\- Je partage ce sentiment depuis son arrivée… Mais Guillaume semble très attaché à l'idée qu'elle reste parmi nous, quand bien même sa présence ne nous apporte que des ennuis supplémentaires et aucun bénéfice.**

 **\- Elle met toute la Hollande en péril, vous le savez.**

 **\- Et que suggérez-vous que je fasse, Juliana ?**

 **\- Approfondissez vos recherches sur sa personne. Doublez vos moyens si besoin est. Le temps joue contre nous. Elle a Guillaume entre les mains, et je sais qu'elle nous cache quelque chose…**

 **\- Bien, dites à votre père que nous avons besoin au plus vite d'informations de notre espion à Versailles sur la situation de cette fameuse Eleanor. Je veux savoir d'où elle vient, qui est sa famille et pourquoi elle était en Angleterre lors de l'arrivée de Guillaume.**

 **\- C'est comme si c'était fait, De Witt** ».


End file.
